Avengers new generation
by Keita03
Summary: juste avant le procès de loki, trois adolescentes attérisses malencontresement dans le palais, quelques minutes après cette rencontre, Loki est condamné à l'exile sans ses pouvoirs, et pour pousser le vice plus loin, Loki devra vivre sur Midgard avec l'apparence d'un jeune adulte de vingt ans à peine, mais aura la capacité de récupéré ses pouvoirs à chacune de ses bonnes actions
1. 1) une rencontre incongrue

**1. Une rencontre **  
**incongrue.**

Loki venait de revenir sur Asgard, il était encore blessé physiquement et moralement par son combat avec les Avengers et refusait catégoriquement d'adresser la parole à son frère, sa mère quand à elle désespérait de voir son fils agir comme ça et se demandait que faire pour lui faire apprendre de ses erreurs.

Il avait enfin pu rejoindre sa chambre, même si il avait commit ce que Odin qualifiait " d'haute trahison", il restait au yeux de tous le prince de Asgard et en tant que tel il avait droit au confort à titré.  
Il venait de finir pour la énième fois l'un de ses livres de magie quand il entendit un grand fracas venant du couloir, il pensa immédiatement que c'était Thor ou l'un de ses amis qui tentait d'attirer l'attention, quand soudain il entendit les jérémiades d'une fille. Il sortit de sa chambre pour voir ce qui ce passait quand il vit, une jeune femme ében, avec les yeux les plus bleu qu'il n'est jamais vu, elle avait la peau relativement pâle et portait une tenue totalement noir : un haut TRES cour et TRES prêt du corps, un short, et par dessus celui-ci, un voile déchiré qui formait des ailes rétractés qui dansaient au moindre de ses mouvement. A vrai dire ce voile était la seule chose coloré qu'elle portait, et encore c'était un bien grand mot car celui-ci était blanc cassé.

La jeune fille se releva et tibua un peu avant de secoué la tête, sûrement pour reprendre ses esprits, elle ramassa un poignard au sol, et se mit dans une position défensive, elle appuya sur son oreille.

- Hey ! I-G, dit-elle dans ce qui semblait être une oreillette, Tu m'entend ? Est-ce que B-R est avec toi ? à la tête qu'elle faisait, il s'emblait évident que les choses ne se passait pas comme elle le souhaitait, Bon ok je vais m'occupée du taré dangereux, Toi essaye de retrouvé Blue avant qu'elle ne fasse plus de dégât que ce que j'ai déjà fait...

Soudain, un mur explosa et un homme de métal avec une cape verte sortit de la poussière.

Loki sentait que quelque chose d'intéressant ce passait, et ne voulait en aucun cas en manquer une miette, il ce plaça donc derrière un rideau pour pouvoir voir sans être vu.  
-

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? dit l'homme de métal, Marre de jouer au chat et à la souris ?

- Sérieux ! dit-elle avec un air blasé, Tes vannes son tellement pourries qu'elles me tuerons avant que tu puisse me touché !

- Non, dit-il avec un air faussement triste, Se serait dommage, Te disséqué une fois morte serait moins marrant que de t'entendre hurler et me supplier de t'achever !

- T'as vraiment un problème ma parole ! dit-elle en sortant quelque chose de ça ceinture.

Elle lui lança l'objet qu'il tenta de dévié d'un revers de la main, mais celui-ci, un stylo en l'occurrence, resta accroché à son gant et ce mit à clignoté dangereusement.  
Loki eu à peine le temps de se protégé avant que l'objet n'explose, mais aucun des deux protagonistes n'étaient blessés, mais avant que l'homme de fer eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, un rayon de lumière traversa la pièce... Si c'était bien ce à quoi il pensait, Loki allait pété un câble, voir Tony Stark à Asgard lui aurait sans doute détruit le morale, mais il n'en était rien, il s'agissait bien d'une personne en armure, mais à moins que le dit Stark est décidé de ce travestir, il s'agissait d'une fille, et plutôt jeune si on se fiait à la taille de l'armure, elle ponctua son arrivée d'un coup de poing dans la tête de l'homme de fer avant de laisser place à une femme... Bleu, mais qui ne semblait pas être jotün, même si elle devait faire dans les deux mètre, elle ne portait aucune marque tribal, symbole de clan de glace. La femme bleu lui donna un immense coup qui acheva l'homme de métal, la fille en armure le ficela juste après avec des chaines en métal.

C'est à ce moment que Loki décida de sortire de sa cachette, il se présenta devant les jeunes filles avec toute la grâce dont un prince asgardien doit faire preuve

- Je suis Loki, dit-il sur un ton supérieur, Prince d'Asgard, Puis-je savoir qui êtes vous et de quel droit avez vous pénétré et endommagé ce palais ?

La fille en armure fit un pas en avant, mais celle en noir lui barra le chemin.

- Veuillez nous excuser votre Majesté, dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement, Tous ceci est de ma faute, J'ai perdu le sens de l'orientation une foi dans mon portail, Bien sur nos employeur, Le SHIELD s'occupera de remplacer tout ce que nous avons détérioré,pour répondre à votre question, Je m'appelle Alicia Barton et voici mes deux collègues, elle désigna la femme dans l'armure, Mira .T. Stark et... Blue, Sa te dérangerait de laisser Amy' vivre un peu ?

A peine eu-elle fini sa phrase que le monstre bleu laissa place à une adolescente, environ un mètre soixante, les cheveux brun et les yeux noisette, Loki se surpris de ses observations, de tout évidence elles étaient toutes midgardiennes, mais il y avait quelque chose chez ses filles de très intéressant et il fit donc naturellement l'éffort des les étudier.

-Je suis Amélia Banner, dit la frêle jeune fille, Mais tout le monde m'appelle Amy'.

- Donc, Puis-je savoir quel age avez vous ? demanda-il.  
Elles semblèrent un peu surprises de cette question et c'est Mira qui répondit.

- Nous avons toutes les trois dix-neuf ans, dit-elle sur un ton respectueux, mais que ne cachait pas son mépris, Et si vous voulez tout savoir nous somme actuellement en terminal, Voilà pourquoi nous devons nous dépêcher de partir car nous avons un contrôle d'arithmétique dans trois heures, Et comme d'habitude, Alicia cherche tout les moyen de récidiver ! dit-elle en lançant un petit clin d'oeil à son amie.

- Moi qui espérais que tu n'ais pas remarqué ! lui répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- Je vois... dit-il en se demandant ce que pouvait bien être la "terminal", Mais vu votre état à toutes, Je vous conseillerais de vous reposer quelques heures avant de repartir, Surtout que vous ne vous êtes pas servit du Bifrost pour venir, Comment avez vous fait ?

Les trois filles se regardèrent et Alicia murmura un "non" à ses amies.

-C'est quelque chose que nous préférerions garder pour nous, dit la jeune fille sur un ton nettement moins polie que celui de tout à l'heure.

Soudain, un garde apparu dans le couloir, il interpella l'étrange groupe.

- Votre Majesté, dit-il après une petite révérence, Il est l'heure !

-Je vois, dit Loki vraiment agacé, ne pouvait-il donc pas essayer de manipuler les gens tranquillement ? Peu importe comment vous êtes venues ici, Je suis prêt à parier que vous êtes épuisées, Je vous propose de rester dans l'infirmerie jusqu'a ce que Heimdal, Le gardien du Bifrost ai pu ce libérer à ce moment il pourra vous renvoyer sur terre sans aucun encombre.

- Nous vous remercions, Votre Majesté, dit poliment Alicia.

Loki devait avouer qu'il avait vraiment la boule au ventre, ce n'était pas de devoir affronter son père qui l'éffrayait, mais de devoir supporter le regard déséspérer de sa chère mère qu'il aimait tant, et de sentir qu'il l'avait déçu, mais il n'avait pas le choix, à présent le procès allait commencer...


	2. 2) bienvenue sur Midgard

**2°) Bienvenue sur Midgard.**

Loki était à présent devant son père, son frère et sa mère, au centre de l'attention général, et ce demandait si son père ou n'importe qui dans la salle autre que sa mère comprenait son geste... Sa mère elle comprenait toujours tout.

- Loki, dit Odin d'une voix puissante, Tu es accusé d'avoir attaqué la terre, Volé une arme extrêmement puissante, Et tuer énormément d'humains, Qu'as tu à dire pour tas défense  
Définitivement, son père ne comprenait rien à rien...

- Tout ça n'aurait pas eu lieu si tu avait juste daigner me donner ce qui me revenait de droit... murmura le dieu de la malice.

- Qu'as tu dit ? demanda le roi des dieux.

- Non, dit-il en balayant ses propos d'un revers de la main, Je pensait juste à haute voix...

- Tu est d'une arrogance incommensurable mon fils... dit le père de toute chose.

A ces mots, Loki tilta quelque peu.

- Votre fils ? dit-il amèrement, Mais je ne suis pas votre fils, Doit-je vous rappeler que je suis adopté, Je ne suis qu'un trophée, Une relique de plus ramener de Jotüneim !

- C'est faux Loki ! dit Frigga ne supportant pas d'entendre son fils parler ainsi.

-Ca suffit ! dit Odin, Je ne te permet pas de me parler ainsi Loki, T'as punition est toute choisi !

Loki attendit la sentence imperturbable. Techniquement, et au yeux de tous, il était prince de Asgard et en tant que tel, il ne pouvait pas risquer la peine de mort, sa punition se jouait donc entre la prison à vie et l'exile, et les deux lui semblait amère et inutiles.

- Tu sera donc condamné à L'exile, tien, deuxième choix, pensa Loki, Sur Midgard !  
Loki regarda son père avec la tête d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Et tu sera privé de tes pouvoirs, Qui ré-apparenterons petit à petit à chaque actions désintéresser que tu fera !

Son "père" avait définitivement décidé de l'achever, l'envoyer sur la planète ou il à le plus d'ennemis et sans défense, il ne se donnait pas plus de trois semaines avant d'être exécuté par les Avengers...

- Sur ce, fini par dire le roi, coupant le silence qui pesait sur la salle, Rendez-vous au Bifrost dans dix minutes, Le temps pour toi de faire tes adieux à t'as mère...

* * *

Frigga n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, même si elle avait bien compris que son mari agissait pour ce qu'il pensait être le bien de tous, elle remarquait que comme d'habitude, il ne pensait pas au bien de son fils, et celui-ci allait donc lui être arraché comme son frère un an au par avant. Elle allait avoir une sérieuse discutions avec le "père de toute chose" comme il se faisait appeler, et même si celle-ci ne servirait à rien, elle savait exactement comment elle allait lui faire payer ses actes. mais pour l'instant la seule chose qui comptait, c'était de prendre son petit dans les bras avant que celui-ci s'en aille.

- Mon fils, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, sans lui demander son accord cela va sans dire, Reviens moi je t'en supplie !

- Je ne puis rien vous promettre mère, dit-il, Mais je vous promet d'essayer !

Il prit quand même le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'il c'était passé quelque heures au par avant dans les couloirs du châteaux, et lui demanda de reconduire ses filles chez elles avant que lui même ne soit envoyé sur cette stupide planète histoire d'évité de mourir de honte. Elle rie et lui promit de le faire, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui manquer... Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui manquait déjà...

* * *

De son côté, Mira commençait à "grave s'ennuyer" comme elle le faisait remarquer à ses amies dés que l'occasion se présentait, elle avait retiré son armure et détaché ses long cheveux blond vénitiens. Il fallait vite qu'elle trouve un moyen d'aérer son armure, car son magnifique top imprimé militaire lui collait tellement à la peau que l'on pouvait deviner les motifs de son soutien gorge. Des fois, elle enviait Amy' et Al', ses deux là n'avait pas besoin d'une armure complète pour ce battre et ne devait pas pensé à s'habillé en fonction de " et si un méchant décidait de venir faire coucou chez moi et que je ne pouvais pas mettre mon armure car mes vêtements était trop épais/fluide/long..." ce qui l'énervait franchement, mais elle devait quand même s'estimer heureuse, contrairement à Amy, elle ne risquait pas de détruire New York parce qu'elle avait raté son dessin animé-préférer -ce qui avait déjà faillit arrivé, et elle n'avait pas à porté l'armurerie, parce que la c'était une armurerie que Alicia avait tout le temps sur elle... Cette fille dormait avec un poignard sous son oreiller et un pistolet dans sa table de nuit... Bon Ok elles avaient déjà étés attaquées de nuit et sa leurs avaient bien servit mais quand même !

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies, Amy était roulé en boule sur un lit de l'infirmerie en pensant au dégât que "Blue" avait causé quand à Al', elle lisait tranquillement.

- Vous pensez qu'il s'agit du Loki de New York ? dit Mira sans même s'en rendre compte, elle faillit ce mettre à hurler, elle savait que c'était un sujet sensible pour tout le monde dans la pièce.

- Je pense, Oui, répondit Alicia sans même lever les yeux de son livre, Et je mettrais ma main au feu que le garde qui est venu le chercher la accompagné à son procès...

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Amy qui avait enfin décidé d'arrêter de se morfondre.

- C'est simple, répondit la jeune femme, Quand le garde est venue le chercher il faisait une tête d'enterrement, Et à hésité pendant un moment à mettre les menottes à Loki, Si vous me demandé comme je sais ça, Il passait son temps à prendre ses menottes, Les tirés et les ranger, On pouvait en tout logique en déduire deux chose, Soit, Loki était condamné à Mort, Soit il devait assister à son procès, Et tant donné qu'il est quand même l'un des princes héritier de Asgard, La première option était forcément à écarter...

- Tu sais Al', dit Mira, Si ta carrière au SHIELD stagne trop, Tu pourra toujours allez bosser à Schootland yard, Parce que si tu à raison, Il n'y avait que toi et Sherlock Holmes pour trouver un truc pareille !  
les trois filles explosèrent de rires... Et comme à chaque fois que les choses tournaient de façon, plus ou moins bizarre, c'était de les entendre rires qui lui donnait la force d'avancer.

D'un coup, elle entendirent frapper à la porte, toutes sursautèrent d'un coup et personne n'osait ouvrir.

- Franchement, dit Alicia, Faudra m'expliquer pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui m'y colle !

Les deux autres se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire.

- Parce que tu es la plus génial, dirent-elles en coeur, La plus belle, La plus intelligente.

- Si vous voulez que j'ouvre cette porte, répondit-elle blasé, Vous avez intérêt à la fermer !

- Chef, Oui chef ! dirent-elle en coeur.

- Et me piqués pas ma réplique ! dit-elle avec un air faussement agacé.

Elle se recoiffât un peu, on sait jamais sur qui on peu tomber, et ouvrit la porte.  
Et elle ce dit qu'elle avait bien fait de ce recoiffer car elle tombât nez à nez avec la reine d'Asgard, Frigga, ainsi que son fils Thor... Comme quoi être quelque peu coquette, sa peu servir !

- Je suppose que vous êtes les jeunes filles que mon fils à demandé de raccompagné au Bifrost ? Je vous imaginait plus jeune ! dit la reine

D'instinct... De survit, Alicia fit une révérence à la reine et la remercia de sa sollicitude, elle demanda quelques minutes pour s'assurer que son prisonnier n'allait pas ce réveiller et la, joyeuse troupe ce mit en route ver le pont arc-en-ciel... Elle se demanda d'un coup pourquoi cela sonnait à ses oreille comme une blague carambar... Elle décida qu'elle verrait ça plus tard.  
Une foi face au fameux Bifrost, les trois jeunes femmes purent enfin se rendre compte de la magnificence de ce lieu, tout recouvert d'or, il ressemblait à un observatoire géant, sauf que celui-ci semblait dresser au milieu des étoiles, Un homme, grand, en armure en or... Alicia qui n'aimait pas spécialement le jaune, commençait franchement à en avoir plus que marre... Donc l'homme enfonça son épée dans un socle... Et un portail s'ouvrit vers la terre, les trois jeunes filles, friandes de récupérer leurs primes pour avoir arrêtées Fatalis ne se firent pas prier et après une légers révérence au roi et reine d'Asgard, elle sautèrent dans le portail.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent enfin sur terre, dans le désert du nouveau Mexique... Note à elle même, la prochaine fois qu'elles se retrouveraient sur une autre planète et que le peuple y vivant proposait de les renvoyer chez elles, donner la position géographique du lieu ou elles voulaient atterrir... En attendant il leur restaient à peu près une demi heure, pour envoyer Fatalis dans l'une des prisons du SHIELD, Appeler le père de Mira pour qu'il vienne les chercher, prendre une douche, mette leur uniformes et allez à ce contrôle d'arithmétique... Absolument facile...ou pas...

Mais c'était sans compter que le Bifrost ne se rouvrent pour laisser atterrir... Loki le prince d'Asgard, il semblait un peu plus jeune, pour un humain, il devait avoir vingt ans, vingt-et-un tout au plus, une fois qu'il eu regardé autour de lui, le prince s'évanouie devant les yeux exorbités des trois jeunes femmes...

Loki se réveilla dans ce qui sembla être un hôpital, et vit l'une des trois jeunes filles qu'il avait rencontré sur Asgard quelques temps au par avant. Il n'aurait su dire si il les avaient rencontré quelques heures ou quelques jours au par avant tant il avait l'impression d'avoir dormis. C'était Alicia qui avait sûrement du vouloir le surveiller, puisque elle semblait être là depuis plusieurs heures déjà, elle dormait profondément, mais semblait avoir un sommeille plus qu'agité

- Gr... Grand frère, murmura t-elle endormi, No.. Non, Ne me Laisse Pas...

Il vit la main de la jeune fille remué comme si elle tentait d'attraper quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un si on en croyait ses paroles...

c'est à ce moment la que Amélia entra dans la pièce, elle considéra Loki d'un regard noir et lui posa un plateau repas sur sa table de nuit, non sans un grand fracas laissant pré-sentir qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à dire le moindre mot sans risqué de voir apparaître son alter ego très, très violent.

Elle réveilla Alicia en la secouant légèrment, elles semblaient toutes avoir un lien très fort entre elles... se qui réchauffa quelque peu le coeur de Loki.  
- Hey Al', dit-elle gentiment, C'est pas le moment de dormir, Déjà que tu en à profité pour séché !

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et retenir un éclat de rire. Puis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un courant d'air, Mira entrait avec la bonne humeur qui la caractérisait.

- Yo Al', dit-elle avec le sourire, Bien dormit ?

- Sa allait jusqu'à ce que tu rentre dans cette pièce et que mon rêve ce transforme en cauchemar !

Mira donna un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule d'Alicia et elles explosèrent toutes de rirent, puis Mira ce retourna ver Loki. 

Donc, Le prince des bouffons va t-il nous expliquer ce qui c'est passé ou il va falloir lui apporté un doudou pour qu'il se sente mieux ?

Loki fut choqué de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, les deux autres filles lancèrent un regard blasé à leur amie.

- Mira, dit Amy, L'autre version S.T.P.

- Désolé...dit elle en ce raclant la gorge, Sa Majesté le dieu de la malice daignerait-il nous expliquer la situation ou devrons nous attendre encore un moment en laissant nos études en payer les conséquence ?-

- Mira doit-être la seule personne au monde triste quand elle doit séché un cour ! dit Alicia blasé.

- Désolé de pas vouloir finir comme mon père... dit Mira avec un sourire malicieux.

- Jeu set et match, Mira gagne cette manche, décréta Amy, Mais c'était bien essayer Al'...  
Loki les regarda avec incompréhension, et Alicia lui sourie.

-Il ne faut pas trop essayer de comprendre, dit-elle gentiment, A chaque fois que je prend une décision qui ne plait pas à Mira on fait un combat verbale, Et malheureusement aujourd'hui j'ai perdu...  
-

Ce qui signifie que c'est toi qui va devoir te chargé d'organiser le feu de joie... dit Mira avec un sourire malicieux.

- Amy, Dit moi que tu vas me donner un coup de main ! dit Alicia d'un ton implorant.

- Bien sur que non ! répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

- Je vous hait !

- Bon, dit Mira en tapant dans ses mains, Pour en revenir à la raison de notre présence ici, On en fait quoi de lui ? Perso je propose qu'on l'abandonne sur une auto-route en Corée du nord ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensé ?

- Mir', répondit Amy' blasé, A ce moment là autant l'envoyer sur l'île de Fatalis, Sa coûtera moins chère en essence !

Mira la regarda comme si elle avait eu la meilleur idée du siècle, et Loki dégueulis sérieusement, ses filles étaient dingues...

Alicia ce leva, et frappa sur l'arrière du crâne de Mira.

- Aïïïïeee ! dit celle-ci en ce massant la tête.

- Sa t'apprendra ! Tu devrais savoir que l'on abandonne personne et surtout pas quelqu'un qui n'as aucune idée de comment fonction le lieu ou il est...

- Ce type s'en ait à ton frère et tu le défens quand même ? dit Mira en haussent d'un ton, T'es malade ma parole.

A ces mots, c'est Amy qui lui asséna un violent coup.

- Non, dit cette dernière armement, Elle est juste assez mature pour faire abstraction de ses sentiments et prendre la bonne décision, Je suis d'accord avec elle et tu devrais faire de même !

- Il a balancé mon père à travers la fenêtre du dernière étage de la tours Stark, Le pauvre en fait encore des cauchemars !

Et la, ça fit tilte dans la tête de Loki, cette fille était la fille de Tony Stark, donc, en toute Logique la brune devait être celle du monstre... Mais il ne distinguait pas les origines de la dernière, quand on lui avait retiré les pouvoirs du tesseracte, c'est comme si sa mémoire avait été effacé, il ne se souvenait plus des personnes qui avait été touché par son sceptre, à moins que... Nan c'est impossible, il avait très clairement vu toute la mémoire de l'agent Barton, il le saurait si celui-ci avait de la famille, une chose était sur, il n'avait pas d'enfant !

- Bon, dit Mira, Je concède que tu a peut-être, Je dit bien peut-être et retiens parce que je vais pas le dire souvent, Tu as peut-être raison, Mais, Même si on agissait comme tu le voulais, Il risquerait de se faire abattre par les vieux non ?

- Et de un, Ils ne sont pas si vieux que ça, Et de deux, Pour ce qui est des Avengers, J'en fait mon affaire !

Loki se demandait depuis combien de temps il était plongé dans ses pensés, mais une chose est sur, les trois filles avaient rendu leur verdicts...

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous compté faire de moi ? demanda t-il.

- Premièrement répondez à une question, dit Mira,T'as pas intérêt à mentir car la garce... La femme pardon, elle subit le regard noir de la personne qu'elle désignait,c'est à dire Alicia, Le saura immédiatement !

- Allez-y... dit-il étonné.

- Est-ce que vous êtes en la pleine possession de vous pouvoirs ? demanda t-elle d'un coup.

Il fut étonné de cette question, et pensa à mentir une seconde pour leur faire peur, mais il ce dit qu'il pouvait encore se les mettre dans la poche, car elles semblaient être sa seule chance de survit sur Midgard.

- Non, Je n'ai quasiment plus rien... Juste deux trois tour de passe passe dans ma manche.

Mira ce retourna ver Alicia, qui acquiesça.

- Dans ce cas, On a pas vraiment d'autre choix, On va déposé Mister cape verte et après on rentrera à New york Heureusement que tu n'as pas perdu tes affaires Al' !

Les deux filles s'adressèrent un sourire malsain et se tournèrent le dos.  
-

Je vois... dit Amy, Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde pour être sur que monsieur le dieu ne va pas ce carapaté, Histoire d'évité qu'il se fasse tuer sous la surveillance des Lost Paradis, Ca ferait tâche sur notre dossier, Mir', Tu peut me trouver quelque chose à grignoter ? Al' Tu peut lui trouver des fringues digne de ce nom, Parce que autant, L'armure vous va très bien, Autant, C'est pas le truc le plus discret qui soit...

Une demi heure plus tard, Alicia revint avec un sac de vêtements, le donna à Loki et entraîna Amy pour le laisser se changer. Même si celui-ci détestait les vêtements midgardiens, il devait bien avoué que cette jeune femme avait du gout, sa tenue était composé d'un jean sombre, une chemise noir, et un T-shirt gris, ainsi qu'une veste de en cuir. Quand les trois femmes revernirent dans la pièce elle c'était changées, Alicia portait un short en jean, un T-shirt ample rayé bleu turquoise et noir, et une paire de converse montante, Mira elle, Portait un pantalon imprimé militaire, un pull transparent au même imprimé et un t-shirt noir en dessous, elle avait opté pour des tennis blanche qui bizarrement ne détonnait pas avec sa tenue, elle avait rattaché ses longs cheveux vénitien en une queue de cheval qui lui allait à merveille, Amy quand à elle, portait une robe bleu nuit découpé en biait sur un collant noir, ses cheveux était lâchés, mais elle portait une paire de lunettes à monture rectangulaire qui lui allait à merveille.  
De leur point de vue, et même si aucune d'entre elles ne voudrait jamais l'avouer, Loki était sublimement élégant.

- Sa vous va à merveille, dit Amy, ce qui eu l'air de faire plaisir au dieu, Mais, Avant de rentrer chez nous, Lieu ou vous allez, Et on ne vous demande pas votre accord, On doit passé quelque par et là, Sa ne vas pas !

Loki était étonné, dans quel lieu se rendaient-ils pour qu'il doivent mettre son élégance naturelle de côté ?

Alicia s'approcha.  
- Faites voir...  
Elle ouvrit sa chemise, se qui la fit rougir un peut, ce qui ne déplaisait pas au dieu, le décoiffa un peut, baissa quelque peu son pantalon...

- Parfait ! dit Mira, Au moins comme ça il passera à peu près inaperçu !

- Puis-je savoir ou nous nous rendons ? demanda t-il.

- Dans un bar ! répondit Amy sans prendre la peine de se retourner pour partir...

* * *

_j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, n'hésité pas à donner votre avis sur ce que j'ai fait, ha, et n'hésitez surtout pas à donner vos avis sur les personnages de Mira, Alicia et Amy, pas forcément dans cette ordre là. Et pour vous tenir en haleine, dans les chapitres qui vont suivre ( environs deux ou trois chapitres) Loki va peut-être, intégré le lycée de nos trois mousquetaire ... ce qui risque d'être tout une épreuve ;-) _


	3. 3) Livraison de docteur fou

**note de l'auteur : je suis vraiment contente, je ne pensais pas avoir autant de views en si peu de temps, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ou de mon histoire en général. Ha et avant que j'oublie, étant en vacance jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, je pense réussir à publier un chapitre par jour, voir un tout les deux jours. A partir de la semaine prochaine vous devrez sûrement vous contenter d'un chapitre par semaine ( publier les dimanches).**

**3°) Livraison de docteur fou**.

Loki se demandait comment avaient-elles pu faire apparaître ses trois "motos", comme elles les appelaient, et il ce disait que c'était vraiment hyper dangereux, mais à vrai dire la sensation de vitesse surplombait vite la peur, un peu comme quand on faisait du cheval en faite. Il avait été convenue, qu'il irait avec Alicia, et Fatalis irait avec Mira, Amy était donc la seule à rouler seule, et ce n'était pas plus mal, parce que de ce qu'il avait vue, elle avait déjà faillit tombé trois fois. En attendant, il était accroché à cette Alicia dont il ignorait tout, il eu un sourire malicieux quand elle lui expliqua qu'il devait la tenir à la taille pendant le trajet, et qu'elle avait rougit, pas beaucoup, mais avec son teint pâle, tout ressortait plus.

Il devait bien avouer que malgré le fait qu'elles soient complètement tarées, ses filles avaient quelque chose de très chaleureux en elles et même si l'une d'être elle lui avait manqué de respect -même si elles lui avaient expliqué que se n'était rien contre lui, apparemment c'était juste une mauvaise habitude de Mira- Elles avaient quand même l'air de vouloir l'aider un minimum, et honnêtement, il trouvait ça marrant de pouvoir jouer avec trois filles et celles-ci avaient l'air très solidaire.

Ils arrivèrent devant un bar dans un piteux état, sur le coup, il dit ne pas vouloir entrer dans un endroit aussi mal famé, Mira le gratifiât d'un regard condescendant.

- Mais vous savez, dit-elle, Nous non plus on a pas envie de rentrer, Sauf que si on reste dehors, Que ce soit vous ou nous, On va vite se faire agressé, Alors vous n'avez pas le choix !

L'idée d'être agressé dans une ruelle sombre devant un bar sans le moindre de ses pouvoirs lui fit presser le pas.

* * *

Alicia sourie un instant, ce type avait beau être tout ce qu'elle détestait, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle se marrait bien depuis qu'elle avait atterrie sur Asgard, et c'était assez rare pour en profiter.

- Bon, dit-elle, Passons à la partie chiante !

Fatalis qui venait de se réveiller tenta de sortir une arme, mais en moins d'une moins d'une seconde, Alicia apparue face à lui et lui donna un violent coup de coude sur la tête avant de récupérer la dite arme qui était en réalité un canon à proton.

- Comme quoi, dit Mira, On a de la chance que tu fasse partie des l'équipes de foot et d'athlétisme du lycée !

- Sans oublier le cheerliding, fini Amy, Sans ça on aurait pas notre super acrobate !

- Bon, dit Alicia excédé, Vous avez fini de vous foutre de ma gueule ? Je viens de vous sauver la vie pour info !

- Merci Al' ! dit Amy avec un sourire amicale.

- Je préféré ! dit-elle en donnant une tape sur la tête de Mira.

Elles entrèrent toutes trois dans le bars façon western, Mira traînait Fatalis, et les deux autres avaient des allures de garde du corps à leur façon de ce déplacer.  
Loki les attendait, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, même dans ce lieu mal famé, Alicia lui trouvait quand même une certaine élégance, elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit et avança vers le comptoir.

Elle fit signe à Loki de les rejoindre, et elle commanda un café au lait, et demanda le journal de la semaine à la serveuse.

* * *

Sur le coup, Loki ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle demandait une tel chose, se n'est que quand celle-ci sortie du bâtiment qu'il eu sa petite idée. Alicia Fatalis et Loki, qu'elle refusait de laisser seule en compagnie de Mira, allèrent à l'arrière du bar ou il y retrouvèrent la serveuse.

- Je peu savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas directement allez sur l'héliporteur poser la cape verte ? demanda la serveuse.  
-

Désolé Melinda, Mais, Quand on c'est battus je nous ai malencontreusement téléporté sur Asgard et on à atterrie au nouveau Mexique et...

- Attend, interrompit Melinda, T'es allez sur Asgard ?

- Et on a même ramenés un souvenir ! dit Mira qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Ne me dites pas s'il vous plait les filles !

- Loki, dit Alicia, Je vous présente Mélinda May, Dite la cavalerie, L'une des trois meilleurs agents du SHIELD, Avec Maria Hill et Natasha Romanoff que vous connaissez.

- Ne m'appelle pas la "cavalerie" ! siffla t-elle entre les dents.

- Je fait ce que je veux et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! répondit Alicia.

Presque tout le monde rigola devant le comportement puérile d'Alicia.

- Bon, Je suppose que tu veut que je le ramène sur l'héliporteur ? dit Mélinda en désignant Fatalis.

- Ouai, répondit Alicia, Et si tu pouvais demander à Fury de nous envoyer un hélico pour retourner chez I-M parce que c'est pas tout ça, Mais j'aimerais dormir dans mon lit ce soir !

- Bien, Mais, Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire de lui ? elle désigna Loki.

- Pour l'instant, Pas la moindre idée, Il nous faut encore du temps pour trouver la bonne solution, En attendant, Pas un mot à Fury ! explica Mira.

- Je vois, Vous savez que je vous fait confiance uniquement...

- Parce que les "lost paradis" on le meilleur tôt de réussite par mission, Ou à cause du diction ?

- On va dire un peut des deux...

Loki se posait de plus en plus de question, les plus importantes étant : comment une midgardienne peut-elle se téléporté, et quel était le dicton d'ont il parlait...  
Ils étaient retournés au bar pendant que Mélinda appelait le SHIELD, et en attendant, ils buvaient tous une boisson, Loki avait voulut prendre un verre de vin, mais il avait été arrêté par Mira qui avait choisi pour lui un Mojito, Amy avait récupéré le café qu'avait commandé Alicia, et celle-ci c'était rattrapé sur une bièrre, Mira quand à elle buvait un Bloody Mary.

D'un coup, et sans la moindre discrétion, deux hommes entrèrent dans le bar, et semblait déjà bien soûler, l'un d'entre eu s'approcha de Mira et entrepris de la draguer, le second voulut "s'occuper" d'Alicia.  
Sur le coup, les deux filles ne dirent rien et laissait les choses se dérouler sous le regard dubitatif et choqué de Loki, quand l'homme tenta d'embrasser Alicia, celle-ci sourie, et recula la tête, avant de verser la totalité de son verre sur la tête de l'homme qui ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passait.

Le deuxième homme ponctua la scène d'un " je vais la butter cette bâtarde ", qui en plus de choquer Loki, mi Mira dans une colère noir.  
Elle attrapa l'homme par l'oreille.

- Plus jamais, dit-elle sur un ton de tueur à gage, Plus jamais tu traite ma Alicia de bâtarde ou tu risque de ne pas apprécier ce qui ce passera !

Puis elle le poussa à travers la pièce, l'homme décampa sans demander son reste. L'autre par contre n'était pas du même avis et brisa une bouteille de bière pour s'en servir comme arme, il s'approchait dangereusement, mais Alicia était prête au combat, mais c'est contre toutes attente, Loki qui se plaça devant l'homme.

- Tu vas commencer par faire des excuses à cette demoiselle, Puis partir d'ici et ne jamais revenir c'est claire ? demanda t-il.

- Excuser moi mademoiselle.

Puis l'homme se retourna et partit sans demander son reste.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demanda Amy, Je croyais que vous n'aviez plus de pouvoir !

- Non, dit il en s'asseyant sur une chaise comme si il venait de prendre un coup, Il me reste le stricte minimum.

- Les fameux tours de passe-passe... dit Alicia.

- Exactement, dit-il.

- Mais vous n'auriez pas du, le disputa t-elle, J'aurai très bien réussie toute seule, Vous vous êtes seulement affaiblie !

- Mais je n'aurai jamais pu laisser une demoiselle dans le besoin ! dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

Alicia regarda Mira qui manqua d'exploser de rire... Décidément si il pouvait être d'une utilité c'était surtout en tant que pitre !  
C'est à ce moment que Melinda revint en leur annoncent que l'hélicoptère arrivait.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous embarquèrent pour New york, Une ville que Loki n'était pas plus pressé que ça de revoir.  
Il fut étonné de voir à quel vitesse les trois jeunes femme avaient réussies à s'endormir, Mira et Amy dormait toutes deux sur l'une des épaules d'Alicia, qui pour toute défense les avaient gratifier d'un " je peux savoir depuis quand j'ai oreiller marqué sur le front" mais sa ne semblait pas la déranger plus que ça.

Loki se surpris quand même à penser que pour des midgardiennes, elles étaient toutes sacrément mignonnes, chacune à leur façon. C'est à ce moment, coupé dans ses pensés que Loki vit atterrir l'hélicoptère, avec pour les accueillir, Tony Stark, un bras dans une écharpe...

* * *

Quand elle vit son père, Mira ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour ce retrouver dans cette état, il était vraiment mal en point ! A peine l'hélicoptère atterrie, Elle lui sauta dessus pour savoir comment il allait. Celui-ci ne fut pas mécontentant de voir sa fille montré autant d'affection à son égard, lui qui n'avait habituellement droit qu'as des petites pic bien placé. Il fut suivit de Peper, elle allait beaucoup mieux, et Tony pensait avoir trouvé le moyen de stabilisé son ADN.

Quand Alicia et Amy descendirent du véhicule à leur tour, Peper les prisent dans ses bras.

- Contente de savoir que vous allez bien toutes les deux, Mais ne pensez pas qu'une visite sur Asgard vous dispense de cours !

Tous se regardèrent un instant, comment Peper pouvait elle être au courant pour la visite sur Asgard ?

- Quoi ? Tony à piraté la puce de téléphone de Mira y'a un bail, expliqua t-elle, Quand je me suis rendu compte que vous aviez disparu, J'ai demandé à Jarvis de vous Localisé et il vous à retrouvées sur Asgard, La suite était simple à deviner...

- Tu es géniale maman, dit Mira.

- Comme d'hab' quoi, répondit-elle.

- Bon, coupa Tony, Qu'est-ce que l'on fait de monsieur emo gothique ?

- J'en ai aucune idée, dit Mira, Mais on c'est concertées, Et on pense que le livrer au SHIELD serait la pire idée au monde...

- Je pense aussi, dit Peper, Je pense que la meilleur solution serait encore qu'il intègre votre lycée...

- Heu chérie... dit Tony, Je croit que tu viens d'avoir "la pire idée du monde"...

- Pourquoi ça, répondit-elle, Je pense au contraire qu'il s'agit la d'une très bonne idée, Comme ça il pourra être surveiller de très près.

- Surtout que tu oublie que Peper est notre nouveau coach. dit Amy.

- J'avais presque oublier... dit-il.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait m'aider ? dit Loki.  
- On ne veut pas vous aider, dit Tony, Mais vous garder à l'oeil !

- Je vois, dit-il, Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

- Mais, dit Alicia, Le problème va être de réussir à vous intégré dans un lycée sans éveiller les soupçons du SHIELD, Surtout que c'est Coulson le principal...

- Je ne l'avais pas tué celui-la ? demanda t-il étonner.

- Oui, dit machinalement Mira, Mais au SHIELD, Une lance dans le coeur c'est comme une angine viral, Une ou deux semaines de repos au soleil et c'est reparti...

- C'est pas aussi simple que ça, dit Tony, Mais c'est à peut près ce que j'ai compris des explications de Fury...

- Pour ce qui est de Coulson, dit Alicia, Je pense que le mieux c'est que Amy s'en occupe, C'est en partie grâce au traveaux de son père qu'il en encore en vie donc je pense qu'elle devrait pouvoir négocier son silence...

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous suivre... dit Loki blasé.

- Ben si, dit Mira, Vous pouvez toujours vous rendre au SHIELD, Ou je suis prête à parier que vous finirez en cobaye jusqu'à la fin de vos jours...

- Mira, dit Tony, Ne le fait pas flipper s'il te plait...  
Il ponctua sa phrase d'une petite tape derrière la tête de sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
Loki devait avouer qu'il jalousait quelque peu la relation que Stark avait avec sa fille, il la considérait comme la chose la plus précieuse qu'il avait. Il aurait aimé que son père agisse comme ça avec lui, ne serait ce qu'une fois.

- Donc, dit Peper coupant cour à ce moment d'affection, Nous devons lui trouver une chambre non ?

- Amy y à déjà réfléchie, dit Mira.

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille, Al' et Mira dormirons dans la chambre de Mira, Et il récupérera la chambre d'Alicia.

- Ouai, dit Peper, Après tout c'est pas comme si cette chambre servait à quelque chose...

* * *

Loki fut conduit par Alicia à ce qui allait être sa chambre. Au début, il pensait tombé dans une chambre de fille rose avec le moins de livre possible, mais à son grand étonnement, c'était l'inverse, la chambre était grande -pas autant que ses appartement à Asgard, mais sa pouvait allez- le plus grand de l'espace était consacré à des livres, elle retira ses vêtements des placard et les posa dans un sac.

- Je ne dors pas souvent ici, dit elle pour couper le silence qui lui pesait quelque peu.

- J'ai crue comprendre que vous préfériez la chambre de mademoiselle Stark, Son lit aussi peut-être...dit-il avec un sourire malicieux avant qu'il ne sente un objet abattre à l'arrière de son crâne.  
Il baissa la tête et vit que l'objet était un livre intituler "Harry Potter et l'ordre du phoenix" et il eu le loisir de voir et sentir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit livre.

- La prochaine fois que vous dites quelque chose comme ça c'est l'intégrale du "seigneur des anneaux " que vous vous prendrez en pleine tête c'est claire ?  
Elle désigna du doit un livre de sa bibliothèque, beaucoup plus épais et rigide que les autres, Loki se sentit dégueulis un peu.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça ? demanda t-il.

- Le livre ? contente de pouvoir aussi sortir un sourire malicieux, On va dire que vous n'êtes pas le seul à savoir faire quelques tours de passe-passe... elle lui fit un clin d'oeil et se tourna des talons, Ha au faite, Je vous conseille de bien dormir, j'ai comme l'impression que la journée de demain ne sera pas de tout repos...

* * *

_Si vous suivez l'une de ses deux series, vous devez avoir remarqué un clin d'oeil à Vampire Diaries (je suis fan de cette série) et l'apparition absolument pas discrète d'un des personnages d'Agent of Shield, j'espère que sa vous aura plus. _


	4. 4) Un dieu au lycée

**note de l'auteur : **_Voilà comme promis le chapitre quatre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Hier c'était mon anniversaire, et on ma demandé ce que je voulais, j'ai répondu "voir Loki dans un lycée" et c'est chose faite ( je sais que techniquement c'est pas du jeu parce que c'est moi qui écris l'histoire, mais c"était vraiment quelque chose que je voulais !). N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ( ou sur les précédents ) ça peu toujours m'aider !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**4°) Un dieu au lycée.**

Loki fut réveillé par une alarme sur sa table de nuit, il tenta de se boucher les oreilles avec un oreiller quand Alicia entra dans la pièce. Il remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était en pyjama, mais pas les grandes chemises de nuit comme à Asgard, elle portait un mini short avec un fin débardeur.

- Une vision de rêve dès le matin ! dit-il.

- Vous savez que l'intégrale du "seigneur des anneaux" est toujours à porté de main ? répondit-elle en éteignant le réveille.

- Puis-je savoir à quoi sert cet engins ? demanda Loki une fois l'appareille éteins.

- A réveiller les gens, dit-elle.

- Dans ce cas il fait très bien son travail, dit-il, Mais pourquoi me réveiller à une heure pareille ?

- Ca, C'est la grande particularité des adolescents... Ha oui, Vue que vous avez été relativement rajeunie, Sachez que sur terre on vous considèrent comme un adolescent jusqu'à vos vingt-cinq ans environ même si la majorité est à dix-huit.

- Donc si je comprend bien, Vue que j'ai été rajeunie, Je suis considéré...

- Comme un lycéen qui doit se lever pour allez en cours... répondit Alicia, Toutes mes condoléance, Et bienvenue en enfers... Ha, Nous prenons tous notre déjeuner dans le salon, Et Tony vous prêtera des habits après... Sans oublier qu'il va falloir revoir un peu votre façon de faire les choses...

- Comment ça ? dit-il étonner, J'ai une très bonne éducation !

- Et c'est là le problème, Nous allons dans un lycée, Lieu ou la bonne éducation est à bannir... Surtout que si vous êtes... Vous... Croyez moi vous allez entendre Mira pleurer pendant trente ans que vous lui briser sa réputation... On vous fera un briefing sur le chemin, Ce sera plus simple... C'est pas tout mais je doit allez me préparer !

Et elle sortie de la pièce laissent Loki dans la total incompréhension.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il était en bas, Stark était déjà réveillé et prenait un café en compagnie de son assistante, et une minute plus tard, c'était les trois filles qui les rejoignaient, elles c'étaient habillées et leur look était relativement différent, Mira portait un T-shirt noir, déchiré dans le dos avec une tête de mort dessiner dessus, un jean troué et une paire de Noir, Amy restait dans un look enfant sage avec une chemise noir, une cravate et un leggins imprimer, Alicia portait quand à elle, une jupe à volant noire avec un chemisier blanc qui laissait entrevoir son décolleter et des bottes haute en cuire. Sur le coup Loki se demanda pourquoi c'était elle qu'il avait le plus observé.

- Ha enfin un bon p'tit' dej' digne de ce nom ! dit Mira.

- Servez vous les filles, dit Potts, Surtout que je rappelle qu'il y a entrainement aujourd'hui !

- Au faite Peper, C'est vrai que quand tu était au lycée tu à mener ton équipe au championnat national ? demanda Amy.

- Yep' ! répondit Mira, J'ai regardé, Il y a même encore la coupe de l'époque dans la vitrine du lycée.

- Sérieux ? demanda Potts, Ca date d'il y à au moins une dizaine d'années, Je devais avoir votre age quand j'était capitaine de mon équipe !

- Et maintenant la fille prend la relève, C'est trop mignon, dit Stark en embrassant sa petite amie à la naissance du coup, puis il regarda sa fille, Si un seul membre de l'équipe de foot te regarde avec trop d'insistance je lui casse la gueule !

- Comme si il faisait que me regarder... dit Mira d'un air faussement désinvolte.  
- Quoi ?!

Les quatre femmes explosèrent de rires et Mira tapa dans la main d'Amy puis d'Alicia.

- C'est incroyable ! dit Amy qui avait faillit recracher son jus de fruit tellement elle rigolait, Mira pourrait de dire qu'elle avait décrocher la lune que tu la croirais dans ses cas la !

- Le jour ou vous ne vous moquerez pas de moi les poules aurons des dents c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! dirent les trois filles en coeur.

- D'ailleurs, dit Alicia, On ferait mieux de se dépêcher un peu parce que là on à plus beaucoup de temps pour finir de se préparer, Loki, Je vous ait mit des vêtements propres dans votre chambre.

- Bien, Retrouvez nous dans le halle dans une demi heure ! dit Tony.

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard, les trois filles avaient enfin fini de se maquiller et arrivait maintenant dans le halle un sac à l'épaule.

- Tenez, dit Mira en tendant un quatrième sac à Loki.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça ? demanda le dieu.

- Mettre vous affaires de cours dedans, expliqua Mira.

Il la regarda avec un air étonner.

- Plein de livres et de cahier lourd...

- Je vois, dit-il.  
- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous montrer intéresser par les cours, expliqua Alicia, A vrai dire, En règle générale, On s'endort avant que les cinq premières minutes ne soit passé, Le truc important de l'année c'est le Bac, Un examen de passage entre autre...

- Par contre, intérompit Mira, Deux ou trois truc à savoir sur le comportement d'un lycéen lambda, Un, Une fois là-bas hors de question de vous vouvoyez, Vous êtes sensé avoir le même age que nous... Je parle physiquement bien sur, Et c'est impensable de faire ça dans un lycée.

- Deuxièmement, coupa Amy, Votre langage, Évitez de parler dans un langage soutenue dans un lycée, Avec les employés sa passe, Ok il ne faut jamais manquer de respect à un prof, Mais entre nous c'est pas la même chose... Compris ?

- Ca peu allez, dit-il excédé que l'on refasse son éducation.

- Une dernière chose, dit Alicia, Il vous faut des repère à la culture pop, Si vous arrivez là-bas et que vous dites que Mozart est un musicien super cool, On va vous regarder vraiment bizarrement, Mais on verra ça dans la voiture.

- Ha sans oublier que nous serons au entrainement de cheerleading une partie de cette après-midi, Donc pas vraiment disponible, Donc si vous avez des questions une fois là-bas, Posez les vites. termina Amy.

- Très bien compris, répondit-il.

* * *

Alicia devait bien avouer que le lycée lui paraissait être toute une épreuve avec Loki à surveiller, non pas qu'elle le croyait incapable de s'occuper de lui même, mais laisser un dieu nordique avec des adolescents attardés... Mauvaise idée, sans oublier les championnats qui approchaient à grand pas. Mira lui reprochait souvent de faire trop d'activités en même temps, mais jusque la elle avait put tout enchaîner et avait surtout eu la chance de ne pas avoir de compétitions au même moment, mais elle devait bien avouer que quand elle rentrait claquée d'une course d'athlétisme et qu'elle devait enchaîner avec un entrainement de cheerleading, elle remerciait le ciel d'avoir une formation d'espionne.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant le portail du lycée et déjà elle sentait une boule se former dans son ventre, elles avaient raté un entrainement et sachant que Mira était capitaine de l'équipe, on allait serieusement le leurs reprocher.

- Tu pense à quoi ? demanda machinalement Mira.

- Je suis en train de réfléchir à comment on va expliquer notre absence d'hier et le fait qu'on emmène un nouveau.

- Facile, dit Amy, " On est vraiment désolées les filles, Mais il y à un parent d'un cousin à Mira qui viens d'arrivé à New York à l'improviste, Comme il ne connaissait rien d'ici, On a du passé la journée d'hier à lui faire visiter la ville...".

- Tu ponctue ça d'un sourire d'ange à la Amy, Et ça passe comme une lettre à la poste ! rigola Mira.

- Ouai.. Ca devrait passé, confirma Alicia, Après tout, Ils croient toujours qu'on tiens notre agilité d'un mois de vacance au cirque du soleil...

- Vous avez réussi à leur faire croire ça ? demanda Peper, Sérieux même avec la plus grande volonté du monde on verrait que c'est pas possible...  
- Mais ça à marché... Comme quoi quand je dit que je suis géniale ! dit Mira.

- Tu te trompe fortement ! répondit Amy.  
Mira lui tira la langue.

- Bon ! dit Alica une fois la voiture arrêtée, Vous... Te voilà dans le lieu regroupant le plus d'adolescents au monde...Prêt à y allez ?  
-

Bien sur, dit-il, Je suis prêt à pariez que ce sera une partie de plaisir !

Et ce fut presque ça, il eu quelques problèmes avec certains professeurs qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il faisait ici, mais il régla le problème avec le sourire.

- J'avoue ne pas comprendre certaine chose ici, dit-il une fois dans la queue pour allez à la cantine, Pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps et inconfortablement pour déjeuner ?

- Ca, dit Mira, C'est une bonne question, De même que celle que tu vas te poser une fois devant ton assiette : Pourquoi c'est aussi mauvais, Et bien des millions de lycéen se sont posés la question depuis que les lycées existes et personne n'a la réponse !

Un groupe de filles approcha, et passa devant tout le monde pour rejoindre le quatuor.

- Hey Al', dit l'une d'entre elle, elle était noir, les yeux noisettes et très jolie.

- Yo Camille, répondit-elle en lui faisant la bise, Ca faisait un bail !

- Trop, Surtout que vous nous avez lâchées hier pour l'entrainement !

- Désolé ! dit Mira, Mais on a pas vraiment eu le choix !

- Hey Chris ! dit Alicia à une fille du groupe, elle était brune, grande et plutôt jolie, Tu me dit pas bonjours ? C'est quoi ça ?

- Ha pardon, dit-elle, Désolé, J'étais ailleurs.

- Nan mais genre c'est quoi ça ? N'en m'en fiche je t'aime plus ! dit-elle avec une voix enfantine.

Les sept filles explosèrent de rire.

- Et toi c'est quoi ça ? demanda une fille brune avec des lunettes violette, Tu nous présente pas le beau gosse qui est là ?

- Bien sur Léa, répondit Mira, Je te présente Loki Odinson...

- Salut beauté ! dit il avec un sourire ravageur.

Alicia ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça la franchement énervée de le voir agir comme ça avec Léa -non pas qu'elle est un problème avec la belle brune, elle l'adorait.

- Ha au faite, dit Amy pour changer de sujet, Vous avez vues Coline et Marie ?

- Yep, dit Chris, J'ai vue Coline allez voir la prof de français, Je la déteste celle-la !

- T'es pas la seule ! répondit Alicia, La prochaine fois qu'elle me prend de haut je lui fait avaler l'intégrale de Victor Hugo !

- Et elle à oser dire que j'étais stupide et que je devais passer moins de temps à rêver quand j'ai dit que mon père c'était Tony Stark !

- D'ailleurs la R.P.P c'est la semaine prochaine non ? dit Alicia avec un sourire mesquin, Est, Tu filme sa tête quand ton père rentre dans la salle !

- Trop ! dirent les sept fille en coeur.

- Excuse moi Alicia, dit Loki, Mais c'est quoi la R.P.P.

Alicia sourie une seconde, contente de voir qu'il s'adaptait aussi facilement.

- R.P.P pour Réunion Parents Prof, C'est un code entre nous, Et c'est moins long à dire.

- Je vois... dit-il en se demandant ce qu'était une réunion parent prof...

-Les filles, dit Amy, Ca vous dérange qu'on mange que tout les quatre, Y'a encore des trucs qu'on doit mettre au point avec le cousin de Mira !

- Ok, Pas de problème, dit Camille, On se retrouve à l'entrainement, Ha, Ca me fait penser, Al', Faudra que tu fasse gaffe y'a Marine qui te cherche, A propos de l'annulation de je sais plus quoi... Tu verra avec elle...

-Ok, Je verrais sa avec elle à l'entrainement de foot de demain !

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la fin de la queue et purent s'installer à une table, pour plus de tranquillité, ils prirent une table à quatre séparé des autres.

- Alors cette journée dans la peau d'un Midgardien ? demanda Peper qui les rejoignaient.

- Hey ! M'man, Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

- Je passais juste poser les affaires pour l'entrainement.

- Pour Loki, Ca ce passe plutôt bien, Aucun faux pas, Je dois avouer que je suis assez impressionnée ! dit Alicia sur un ton faussement optimiste.

- Je vois... Si jamais il y a besoin, Je me suis arrangée pour que vous puissiez assister à l'entrainement aujourd'hui...

- D'accord. dit-il simplement.

Alicia vit la fourchette de Mira ce tordre, elle aurait du se douter qu'il ferait ce genre de gaffe, et Mira détestait qu'on manque un tant soit peu de respect à sa mère.

- Vous... Tu as des questions, dit Alicia tentant de changer de sujet, Sur le lycée ou autre...

- A vrai dire j'en ai quelques unes, dit il heureux de pouvoir enfin profiter de nouvelle information, A commencer par pourquoi choisir "I-G" comme pseudonyme ?

Alicia sourit.  
- C'est vrai que nous ne nous somme pas vraiment présenté, En bonne et du forme, au SHIELD, Mon nom de code c'est " Dark Angel"ou " D-A", Celui de Mira c'est "Iron Girl" d'où le "I-G" et Amy c'est "Blue Rage ", Que j'ai l'habitude de raccourcir par "B-R" !

- C'est plus claire, Merci, mais j'en ai encore une ou deux, Quel est le dicton d'on vous avez parlé avec l'agent May ?

- Ca, dit Mira, C'est un secret !

Il regarda Alicia qui secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'en parlerait pas.

- Je vois, dit-il comprenant qu'il s'agissait là d'une information importante.

- Wholalalala ! dit Amy en regardant sa montre, C'est presque l'heure de l'entrainement !

- Vous... Je vais y arriver, Je vais y arriver, dit Alicia excédé, Tu viens avec nous à l'entrainement ?

- Pourquoi pas ? dit-il ravie de la proposition de la jeune fille...

* * *

_Voilà, J'espère que ça vous à plus. Et oui, Alicia est Jalouse, mais rien ne dit qu'elle ne pourra pas rendre notre dieu préférer jaloux à son tour... Si vous voulez voir Loki en boite de nuit ou Tony Stark jouer les papas poules, c'est ici que ça ce passe !_

_ps: Il risque d'y avoir pas mal d'action dans les chapitres qui vont suivre, et d'autre petites têtes du SHIELD et de Marvel en générale ne devraient pas tarder à faire leur apparions alors accrochez vous..._


	5. 5) Pompon et Katana

**Mot de l'auteur** : je suis désolée, si vous avez lut l'ancienne version du chapitre, mon ordinateur à fait des sienne... Comme quoi l'informatique n'as pas que des avantage... J'ai remarquée ça hier en faisant lire mon chapitre à une cousine... Mille excuse encore...

j'espère que ces chapitres vont vous plaire... Avec une police normale cette fois... Encore toutes mes excuses..

* * *

5°) PomPon et Katana.

- Et une deux trois et quatre, Et cinq et six et sept et huit, On tourne, Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit, Mira plus haut les jambes ! dit Peper.

Même si c'était sa mère et que Mira avait l'habitude des entraînements intensif -Entre elle, son père, le SHIELD et Alicia, elle avait de quoi faire, Mais là, elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Pyramide, figure, dance, figure, pyramide... Si elle ne faisait pas très vite une pose elle allait tomber dans les pommes.

Alicia qui regardait attentivement son amie du haut de la périeuse pyramide eu un regard triste et décida d'intervenir.

- Peper... Pardon, Coach Potts, J'ai une idée à vous soumettre pour un porté qui pourrait nous valoir des points pour le championnat, Mais il n'est pas complet et il me faudrait de l'aide.

- Je vois, dit Peper comprenant qu'elle était allez un peu trop loin, mais depuis son "accident", elle avait la mauvaise habitude d'exagérer, mais au point de mette les "lost paradis" dans cet état, c'était vraiment qu'elle était allez loin, Tout le monde à la douche sauf Alicia qui doit me montrer son porté, Tu iras après.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Une fois toutes les autres cheerleader partie, elle entrepris d'expliquer sa figure à Peper.

Une fois la base exécuté, Peper compris ce qui clochait.

- Je vois, Tu n'es pas toi même !

- Comment ça ? demanda Alicia vraiment très étonnée.

- Je m'explique, Ce porté est très bien en théorie, Mais il faut quelqu'un d'extrêmement souple... Ce que tu est, Sérieux il y a des jours ou on ce demande si tu as vraiment une colonne vertébrale, Mais là, Tu es complètement rigide, A part ça en théorie tu as raison, Un porté aussi spectaculaire que ce qu'il pourrait être raflerait la victoire à coup sur !

Alicia lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Loki avait vraiment apprécié d'assister à la séance d'entrainement, certes, les tenues de "cheerleader" étaient vraiment courte, mais elles allaient à ravir au trois demoiselles, et il fut assez impressionné du travail que représentait le "cheerleading" et du degrés d'intégration dont faisait preuve Alicia pour son équipe.

Il continuait de la regardé s'entraîner sur sa figure quand un tremblement de terre ce fit sentir. Un monstre géant, noir avec une sorte d'araigné désiner sur le torse surgit du sol. D'un coup il attrapa la jeune Alicia qui était tombée pendant le tremblement de terre, Loki se maudit de ne plus avoir ses pouvoirs, il aurait pu la sauver en un clin d'oeil, mais au lieu de ça il voyait le monstre resserrait sa main sur la gorge de la jeune femme.

Potts eu l'air en colère et frappa violemment le monstre qui tibua sous l'impacte, lâchant la jeune femme, d'instinct, Loki courru et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Le monstre repris ses esprits et entrepris de se venger de Potts, voyant la mère de son amie en danger, Alicia se releva d'un mouvement gymnaste et attira l'attention du monstre en lui lançant un bâton de majorette en plein visage...

Venom se dirigeait ver elle, mais cette fois ci, elle avait un avantage : l'esprit clair, quand il balança son poing en direction de la jeune femme, elle sauta dessus, s'en servis comme d'une rampe et lui donna un violent coup de pied en plein visage, il recula en arrière de quelque pas avant de tomber, Alicia se servis de se laxe de temps pour courir vers son sac et en sortie un stylo plume noir, ce qui étonna Loki qui pensait qu'il y avait mieux comme arme de défense.

Venom se releva et entrepris d'attaqué quand Alicia tourna deux fois à droite la mine de la plume et une fois à gauche, son stylo se transforma quasi immédiatement en un Katana, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

- Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de laisser Mira traîner dans les Papeteries, Sa lui donne de mauvaise idées ! dit Peper.

Alicia sourie, esquiva le coup de Venom et lui planta le Katana dans la main, ensuite, à la vitesse de l'éclaire, elle passa derrière lui, sauta en l'air à une hauteur prodigieuse et abattues ses deux poing en massue sur la tête du monstre, elle récupéra son arme avant de faire un très jolie roue fini sur un grand écart.

- Félicitation ! dit Mira, Ca, C'était du grand spectacle !

Alicia approchait de son amie pour lui taper dans la main quand elle entendit un fracas, Venom était debout, Prêt à attaquer Loki.

- Même pas en rêve ! s'écria la jeune femme.

En moins d'une seconde, ses yeux passèrent de bleu électrique à blanc lumineux, elle tendit la main ver Venom et on entendit un bruit d'os se briser, puis Venom tomba au sol, son bras faisait un angle inquiétant.

- Tu l'as ? demanda Mira.

- Non, Il est seulement inconscient, répondit Alicia.

- Al', dit Mira paniqué, On a un problème !

Elle désigna le flan d'Alicia, une plaie béante en partie camouflé par sa jupe rouge la vidait de son sang, Alicia sentie son énergie la quitter, et elle tomba dans les pommes...

* * *

_note de l'auteur : Je vous avais dit qu'il y allait avoir de plus en plus d'action non ? Si vous voulez voir Loki aller en boîte de nuit ou Tony Stark jouer les papas poules... C'est ici que ça se passe_ !

Ha, et si vous avez des idées de OC à me proposer, je suis preneuse, Je cherche encore des agents avec qui les Lost pourraient travailler. Donner moi les détails ( age, taille, arme de prédilection, comment ont-ils atterris au SHIELD ou si il n'en font pas partis quels sont leurs lien avec les trois filles... )


	6. 6) Amiter et Alliance cordiale

Mot de l'auteur : tout d'abord merci de lire ce chapitre et comme d'habitude j'espère que vous aimerez. Evie Mitchell, je te remercie infiniment pour ton commentaire qui ma fait VRAIMENT mais alors vraiment plaisirs. Par contre, je dois avouée que le fait que tu me demande si j'allais faire apparaître d'autre personnages d'Agent of SHIELD m'a gênée parce que je voulais garder la surprise mais bon... :'( En tout cas merci pour ce magnifique review ça ma fait super plaisirs.

* * *

**6°) Amitié et Alliance cordiale**

- Alicia ! entendit-elle hurler, c'était une voix masculine.

Elle sentie qu'on la soulevait, elle sentait aussi le froid l'envelopper, elle n'avait pourtant pas perdu tant de sang que ça, mais rajouté à ça les quatre heures consécutives qu'elle avait passé à s'entraîner, sa avait suffit à lui faire perdre connaissance, elle s'en voulait, normalement, c'était son rôle de protégé Mira et Amy, mais la, elle n'avait pas assuré du tout. Au moins, pour une fois ses satanés pouvoirs lui aurons permis de sauver quelqu'un, c'est déjà ça.

Dans son inconscience, elle se souvenait la première fois qu'elle était allée chez Tony, à l'époque, la tour Stark n'était qu'un de ses fantasme idiots... Mais avec le temps et la patience, Le rêve était devenue réalité, c'est se qu'elle accordait à Tony et la raison pour laquelle elle le respectait sans lui dire : peu importe la difficulté, il arrivait toujours à ses fins, et elle l'enviait de pouvoirs faire ça. Elle qui avait passé son enfance à jouer les tueuses à gages, puis avait rejoins le SHIELD et passer le plus claire de son temps en temps que petit chien de chasse du SHIELD, bien sur son frère et Natasha n'était pas au courant de ce qu'elle faisait sinon, ils auraient abattue le conseil, parce que ce n'était pas à Fury qu'il fallait en vouloir, lui avait toujours essayé de la protéger, par contre le conseille n'en avait strictement rien à faire qu'une gamine décède, Alors quand elle à rencontré Mira, puis Amy, les choses on radicalement changé , et à cause de ça, elle avait pris l'habitude de dire que.

- Dans la vie il y a deux sorte de monstre, Ceux qui obéisse aveuglément au ordres... dit-elle machinalement en se réveillant.

- Et ceux qui ouvre les yeux et qui n'en font qu'a leurs tête... poursuivit Mira.

- Nous on fait partie de la seconde catégorie... termina Amy.

Les trois filles se sourient mutuellement, quand Clint Barton, alias Hawkeye entra dans la pièce en bousculant les deux filles au passage.

- Al', Ma chérie, Tu vas bien ? demanda le tireur d'élite.

- J'ai connue des jours meilleurs, Mais ça peu allez, répondit la jeune fille, Au faite, On est où ? demanda-elle en regardant autours d'elle.

- Comme d'hab' tu réagit dix minutes plus tard ! dit Mira, Après que tu te sois évanouie, Coulson est arrivé en courant, Et à bien faillit faire demi-tour quand il a vu Loki ! Qui était en train de te soigner, Mais, Narmol quoi...

Mira était en train de péter un câble en se demandant quel était la logique dans tout ça ce qui fit rire Alicia.

- Merci pour m'avoir expliqué ce qui c'était passé après que j'ai tourné de l'oeil, mais tu répond toujours pas à ma question : Bordel ou est ce qu'on est ?

- On est à l'infirmerie du SHIELD soeurette... Et t'as vraiment sauvée la vie de Loki ?

- A sa décharge quand Venom m'a lâché après avoir eu à faire à Peper... Je ne pensais pas prononcé cette phrase un jour sauf en parlant de Tony rentrant bourré chez lui... Et il m'a rattrapé avant que je ne touche le sol, Donc on va dire que je lui est rendu l'appareille !

- En utilisant tes pouvoirs et te blessant ! répondit son frère contrariez.

- Mais de ce que j'ai cru comprendre lui aussi à utilisé ses pouvoirs pour m'aider mais lui à du puiser dans une quantité plus grande et tant donné que ses pouvoirs son amoindri, Donc je dirais qu'i peut près égalité ! dit-elle à son frère en lui donnant un petit coup sur la tête.

- Vous devriez sortir, dit un médecin, Elle à besoin de se reposer.

- Bon, dit Amy en se levant, On va devoir laisser notre marmotte préféré dormir !

- Hey ! dit Alicia, La marmotte c'est Mira, Trouve un autre animal !

- Le paresseux sa le fait mieux ! lui répondit Mira.

Alicia lui lança son oreiller en pleine tête et explosa de rire. Son frère la prise dans ses bras avant de sortir suivit des deux filles, elle allait enfin pouvoir se rendormir...

* * *

Clint avançait dans les couloirs en réfléchissant à ce qu'il c'était passé, Loki ne savait probablement pas qu'Alicia était sa soeur, mais il devait déjà s'être rendu compte d'une partie de ses pouvoirs, il était inquiet, sa soeur était la chose la plus importante pour lui et ça même Natasha le comprenait.

Il allait à la cafétéria, au moins la il serait un peut tranquille pour réfléchir, quand Tony Stark lui sauta dessus.

- Comment vas la gamine ? demanda-il, J'ai tenté d'aller la voir à l'infirmerie, Mais le médecin ma jeter dehors...

- Elle va bien, Selon les médecins, Elle a surtout besoin de repos... Si elle n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs comme ça...

- Et tu voulais qu'elle fasse quoi ? Tu connais t'as soeur non ? De tout les Lost paradis y compris ma fille, C'est elle la moins cruel ! Mira elle aurait sûrement attendu un peu avant de venir en aide au bouc, Ou ne l'aurait pas fait du tout... Ca dépend...

- Tu as raison... Mais, On devrait y aller, Fury nous à appelé pour une réunion...

- Depuis quand tu répond au coup de sifflait de Fury ? demanda le multimillionnaire.

- Depuis qu'il à retrouver ma petit soeur ! dit Clint, Je ne l'aime pas, Mais sans lui, Tu n'aurais jamais retrouver ta fille !

- Tu n'as pas tors, lui répondit l'homme de fer, Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à lui faire confiance, Et le fait qu'il ai proposé au filles de travailler à temps parcielle pour le SHIELD m'inquiète vraiment... J'ai peur pour elles, Pour elles toutes...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Après tout ce qu'elles ont accomplies, Si quelqu'un réussi à ne serai-ce que de les toucher, Ce serait un miracle, Sans oublier qu'il aurait à faire au grand Tony Stark et au Avengers... Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un soit assez suicidaire pour faire ça... dit Natasha qui venait d'arriver.

- Justement 'Tasha, C'est parce qu'elles sont puissantes et liées à nous qu'elles sont plus facilement en danger ! répondit Clint.

- Mais vue qu'elles sont encadrer par le SHIELD et qu'elles se battent à nos côtes, Il ne peu rien leur arriver de grave, Arrête de faire le frère surprotecteur Clint, Sa te rend mignon, Mais Alicia s'énerverait si elle te voyait comme ça...

- On dirait que tu t'es attachée à la tête brune ! dit Tony un peu étonner de l'affection soudaine de la veuve noir.

- Peut-être un peu, répondit celle-ci, Elle me ressemble, Mais en plus... Clint... J'avoue que je l'aime beaucoup...

Tony fut étonner quand il vit l'espionne rougir quelque peu.

- Et après tout, C'est ta petite soeur ! repris-elle à l'attention du faucon.

- Je vois... dit Tony, Nous devrions peut-être aller dans le bureau de Fury finalement...

Se revirement étonna le jeune couple, mais il le suivirent sans rien dire.

* * *

Loki devait bien avouer qu'il était inquiet pour Alicia, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il y a quelque temps encore, son attention n'était du qu'a ses capacités qui intéressait le dieu, mais plus il la connaissait plus l'envie de s'en servir à des fins disparaissait et plus il haïssait l'avoir envisager comme un tremplin ver Asgard...

Pourtant si on faisait abstraction de ses pouvoirs, il n'y avait rien de plus commun qu'elle : c'était une midgardienne !

Il se rendit à l'infirmerie en essayant de ne pas être vu, il se plaça devant son lit et l'observa dormir... Il avait tors, même sans ses pouvoirs, même endormie, cette fille était la plus belle créature qu'il avait vu... Tout en elle le touchait, la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve envers lui alors que de ce qu'il savait, elle considérait les Avengers comme ça famille et lui avait tenté de les détruire quelques mois plus tôt, et surtout, elle lui avait sauvé la vie et se retrouvait dans un lit d'hôpital à cause de ça... Il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas trop de ne pas avoir pu la soigner plus que ça, mais ses pouvoirs étaient tellement brider...

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, c'était les yeux les plus bleus qui lui avait été donner de voir, ils paraissait presque pouvoir briller dans le noir...

- Loki ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Qu'y a t'il ? demanda le dieu.

- Je voulais vous remercier... repris la jeune fille en rougissant un peu.

La légers teinte de rouge sur la peau porcelaine de la jeune fille la rendit encore plus belle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda t-il à la fois amusé et attendri de la réaction de la jeune fille.

- J'ai entendu dire, De la part de Mira pour ne pas la citer, Que vous m'aviez soigné après que je me soit évanouie... Vous n'étiez pas obligé alors je vous remercie...

- Ce n'est rien, dit le dieu, Je vous le devais bien après tout...

- Pas vraiment, répondit la jeune fille un peu gênée, Je n'ai rien fait de plus que ce qui était juste...

Cette fille avait un sens de l'altruisme qui étonnait toujours Loki.

- Comment avez vous fait ce tour contre ce monstre ? demanda le dieu, puis se maudit d'avoir posé cette question maintenant le jeune fille allait penser qu'il voulait juste la manipuler.

Elle lui fit un sourire triste.

- Je suis désolée, Mais je n'aime pas vraiment parler de mes "pouvoirs"...dit-elle.

- Vous avez blessé des personnes avec ses pouvoirs n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-il.

La jeune fille eu l'air étonner un moment, puis elle sourie.

- Vous êtes plus perspicace que ce que je pensais... dit-elle avant de voir la tête quelque peu outré de Loki, Se n'est pas méchant, Mais en règle général, Les gens ne comprenne pas pourquoi je n'utilise pas mes pouvoirs...

- Donc je vais prendre ça pour un compliment... dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Soudain une infirmière entra dans la pièce, virant Loki à coup de ballais, Alicia explosa de rire, voir le dieu être viré comme un malpropre de la pièce était franchement à mourir de rire...

* * *

La jeune fille devait bien avouer qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de spéciale pour le dieu, il était taquin, charmeur, mignon... Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver quelque chose pour lui car elle était sur qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à une petite mortel comme elle, et si il le faisait, ce ne serait que pour ses pouvoirs, ou pour prendre les Avengers depuis l'intérieur...

Elle sentie les larmes lui monter, mais se ressaisie, elle était Dark Angel après tout... Elle se releva contre l'avie des médecins et s'habilla "convenablement " -ce qui équivaut à une tenue tout sauf convenable- Sa tenue était composée d'une mini jupe en jean, un chemisier blanc, des bottines noir et des chaussette montante dans les mêmes tons.

Quand elle appris que les Avengers -Et les Lost Paradis par la même occasion- avait rendez-vous dans le bureau de Fury elle fonça là-bas.

- Veuillez m'excuser pour mon retard... dit la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle finissait à l'infirmerie -ce qui voulait dire très souvent- personne n'était surpris quand elle arrivait en plein millieu d'une réunion, personne à l'exception de Loki qui ne comprenait pas sa présence ici.

- Elle fait ça tout le temps, expliqua Mira au jeune dieu, Même avec un bras dans le plâtre, Elle refuse catégoriquement de ne pas participer au missions.

Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris.

- Comme vous le savez tous, commença Fury, Hier, Le lycée de Middletown à été attaqué par Venom, Et bien que la menace est été écartée par Alicia ici présente...

- Avec la précieuse aide de Mrs Potts ! coupa l'intéressée.

- Mais c'est quand même vous qui avez mis la chose hors d'état de nuire ! répliqua Fury qui n'aimait vrai-semblablement qu'on le contredise.

Alicia ne répondit pas, un peu excédée par le comportement de son directeur.

- Donc ! repris le dite homme, Le lycée à donc été attaqué, Ce qui n'était jamais arrivé au par avant, La situation e dégrade et selon mes informateurs, Les cibles de l'attaque était les Lost Paradis...

- J'y crois pas ! dit Tony, Si quelqu'un croit qu'il peut s'en prendre à ma fille sans en assumer les conséquences, Il se trompe lourdement !

- Papa... dit Mira, On est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller toutes seules... Et si jamais, Le bouc pourra nous donner un coup de main, Après tout, Pour un dieu, Il se débrouille bien avec les teenage !

- Tu n'as pas ton avis à donner ! répondit le millionnaire.

- Et toi tu n'as pas d'ordre à nous donner papa, On peut très bien se débrouiller toutes seules ! répondit-elle en furie.

Le ton commençait à monter quand Amy tapa un verre sur la table, ce n'était pas très fort, mais sa suffit à calmer tout le monde.

- Le prochain qui hausse le ton... elle fit sont plus beau sourire d'ange, Il sait ce qui lui arrivera...

Toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce -y compris Loki, et Bruce qui savait de quoi sa fille était capable- frémir à l'idée de devoir affronter Blue le monstre sanguinaire.

- Je vois que tout le monde est calmer... dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait, Directeur, Vous avez une solution ou vous compter laisser l'héritière de Stark Industrie et son père en arriver au armes ?

- Non, répondit le directeur, J'avais bien une idée en tête, En faite, En dehors du faite que Coulson soit déjà présent dans l'établissement, Je pensais placé d'autres agents en qui j'ai pleinement confiance...

- Qui ça ? demanda Tony inquiet pour sa fille.

- L'équipe de Coulson et de l'agent May... répondit le directeur.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Loki

- Un groupe d'agent et de scientifique que les Lost Paradis apprécie beaucoup... répondit Clint.

- Tu sais qu'on apprécie beaucoup les gens qui se dresses contre l'autorité, C'était donc logique que l'on deviennes amies avec Skye... répondit Mira.

- D'ailleurs si tu pouvais te dresser un peu moins contre ton autorité paternel... dit Tony.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Tony serait mort au moins trois fois.

- Ca te vas ? demanda Alicia à Tony, Je connais bien l'équipe de Coulson, Mélinda rivalise avec Nat', L'agent Ward est plutôt balaise...

- En plus d'être super bien foutue... ajouta Mira.

- Ca je peux pas le contredire... repris Alicia, Les agents Fiz et Simons sont de très bons scientifiques et Skye... J'ai jamais autant aimé une Hakeuse qu'elle...

- Je suppose que vous avez raison... concéda le millionnaire.

- Donc, Puisque on à trouver un terrain d'entente, Il serait peut-être temps pour nous de retourner un cours, Je rappelle qu'on à un examen à la fin de l'année ! dit Mira.

* * *

_ _ Note 2: enfin, notre Loki national commence à prendre compte de ses sentiments et vis-versa, mais est-ce que sa vas avancer entre eux ? Sa, vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre..._


	7. 7) L'ex

**note de l'auteur** :_désolée pour le retard, voilà le chapitre sept, cette fois si pas d'action mais il est nécessaire pour mettre en place les relations entre les personnages. Les Avengers ne sont pas présent dans se chapitre, mais une vielle amie du SHIELD devrait passé faire coucou... Ha, au fait... Pour répondre à la question que vous risqués de vous poser dans ce chapitre, oui... Loki peu être très con... Mais ne vous en faite pas, sa ne vas pas durée, et après tout Alicia n'aide pas vraiment... _

_Ce chapitre est remplie d'OC, mais si vous avez des idées pour moi, donner les moi ! (avec age, taille, passion ect...). Merci pour votre lecture !_

**chapitre 7 : l'ex...**

Une semaine après l'attaque de Venom, Loki c'était plutôt bien habitué à sa vie de lycéen, ce qui fit plaisir à tout le monde... Au Avengers parce que du coup il ne l'avait plus sur le dos, et au Lost Paradis car elles avaient de nouveau sujet de conversation avec leur amies et camarades, à savoir comment le fameux Loki, le "mec le plus mignon du lycée" allait être habillé... Ou d'autre chose toujours en fonction de ce qu'il faisait, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Mira et Amy mais qui mettait Alicia en colère, en particularité quand une fille qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter lui faisait du gringue et qu'il s'amusait à lui laisser croire qu'elle avait une chance... Celle là avait droit au regard qui tue d'Alicia et si ces deux amies ne l'avaient pas remarquées plus tôt, cette fille risquait vraiment d'être envoyée dans l'au-delà. Loki l'avait remarqué mais pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une rivalité midgardienne... Mira ce dit que même un dieu nordique qui se vante d'être super intelligent pouvait être très "con" des fois... Loki continuait d'observer les entrainement de cheerleading et Alicia bloquait toujours sur sa figure ce qui la rendait très perdurable, enfin il fut décidé que les quatre jeunes gens iraient dans l'internat du lycée pour une durée d'un mois car les Avengers devaient allez en mission à Cuba et Peper devait régler des problèmes avec le Stark Industrie Italien donc elle serait elle aussi absente pendant un moment.

* * *

Sur le coup, sa dérangea beaucoup Loki, en partie parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'était un internat et parce qu'il avait appris qu'il devrait partager sa chambre ce qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas...

Les filles quand à elles n'avaient aucun problème avec ça puisqu'elles avaient déjà faits ça par le passé.

- Al', Mira, Amy, Ca faisait un bail ! dit une femme au cheveux extrêmement boulé, des tâches de rousseurs et d'adorables yeux noisettes.

- Maëlie ! s'écria la jeune blonde, T'as raison, Sa doit faire depuis la dernière fois qu'on à été à l'internat... La seconde c'est ça ?

- Yes, répondit la jeune fille, Moi j'étais encore en troisième.

- Ha ! Je m'en souviens ! répliqua Amy, Tu t'étais même disputé avec Al' et Angé...

- Angé ? demanda Loki.

- Angéline Kingsword, Une vielle amie de Mira, Ses parents sont des collègues de Tony...

- Et on est devenue amies alors que nous trois étions en seconde, Pendant une semaine on a du dormir ici et on était dans la chambre à coté de celle de bouclette et Angé...

- Bouclette ? demanda le dieu.

- Un des surnom que Alicia ma donnée quand elle était ici... répondu la jeune fille.

- Et je continuerais à t'appeler comme ça ! dit Alicia en la prenant dans ses bras.

Alicia resta quelques instants sans bouger.

- Je suis encore partie dans mon monde c'est ça ? demanda t-elle à Amy.

- Yep... répondit celle-ci.

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce explosèrent de rire.

- Au faite, dit Maëlie en jugeant Loki du regard, Vous comptés me le présenter ?

- Non... Pourquoi on ferait ça Bouclette ? répondit Mira sarcastiquement.

- Maëlie, Je te présente Loki Odinson, Un cousin au troisième degrés de Mira, Loki, Je te présente Maëlie Duncan, Une amie. dit Alicia.

- Ravie de te rencontrer ! dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

* * *

Mira faillit s'étouffer quand elle vit Loki lui faire un baisemain, quand elle vit Alicia frôler la couleur du cachet d'aspirine... Ce type avait beau être le "dieu de je ne sais plus quelle connerie" comme elle le répétait sans cesse, personne ne faisait souffrir ça Alicia...

- Maëlou, Tu peux venir une seconde ? demanda t-elle.

La jeune fille lâcha son regard du dieu pour suivre la blonde dans les toilette...

* * *

- Drôle de lieu de rendez-vous... dit Loki à l'attention d'Alicia, celle-ci émis un léger soupir avant de se reprendre.

- Vous... Tu verra, A partir de cette hiver, Dés que les pions aurons le dos tournés, Les toilette des filles serons bondés de monde, C'est une des rares pièce chauffé du lycée, Enfin une des rares ou l'on peu avoir accés pendant les pauses, Et donc oui, c'est le lieu de rendez vous attitré du lycée...

- Je vois... répondit le dieu en souriant, amusé de ce qu'il se passait.

Alicia du se mordre les joues pour ne pas sourire, se sourire lui allait à ravir. Elle secoua la tête... Non, elle était une espionne du SHIELD et en tant que tel, elle ne devait pas être aussi émotive...

Une fois le foyer ouvert, elle réserva un table et s'apprêta à rejoindre Mira et Maëlie toujours entrain de discuter quand elle vit celles-ci sortir des toilette en se serrant la main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait... murmura la jeune femme.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? demanda Amy absorbée par une très intéressante partie de Uno.

- Nan rien... répondit-elle en souriant à son amie...

Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa table et sortie la fameuse trilogie du "seigneur des anneaux" et vue Loki que dégueulis.

- Je compte seulement le relire... Pas la peine de flipper... dit cette dernière amusée par la réaction du dieu.

- Mais je n'avais pas peur, répondit celui-ci, Je sais que tu ne t'en prend pas à quelqu'un sans raison...

- Alors un conseil, Serre les dents ! dit Mira en s'asseyant sur le banc, Parce que des raisons, Y'as pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour en trouver avec toi...

- A mon avis, Il pensait à une raison immédiate Mira... répondit l'adolescent excédée par le comportement de son amie.

- Vous savez que vous êtes un skech vivant ? demanda une jeune fille brune, de grand yeux noisette cachés derrière des lunette.

- Angé ! s'exclamèrent les trois filles en coeur.

- Salut les filles ! répondit la jeune fille en leur faisant la bise.

Elle regarda Loki un instant, comme fascinée par sa beauté.

- Tu présente le beau gosse ? demanda t-elle.

- Angé, Je te présente Loki, dit machinalement Alicia en se calment un peu, Loki, On t'as déjà parlé d' Angéline Kingsword non ?

- Si, Ravie de te rencontré, dit-il en lui refaisant un baisemain.

Alicia se demanda si ces ongles n'allait pas rentrer dans sa peau à force de serrer les poings.

- Au fait, dit Angéline une fois sortie de sa transe avec le dieu, T'as vue Selena ?

- Nan, Pas depuis un moment, Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune ében.

- Parce qu'apparemment, Elle est à l'hôpital, Elle a tenté de se suicider...

- Nan, Sérieux ? répondit-elle inquiète.

- Ouai, Et normalement elle reviens ce soir...

- Et sa date de quand ? demanda Mira visiblement pas plus au courant que son amie.

- Y'a une semaine quand vous avez du vous absenter tout l'après-midi...

* * *

Loki sentait qu'Alicia était très inquiète, elle tournait en rond attendant son amie...

- J'en connais une qui va se faire engueuler comme c'est pas possible... dit Amy à voix basse.

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda le dieu la tirant de ses pensées.

- Ha, Parce que Alicia et Selena sont très amies, Et que Alicia n'avait pas arrêté de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas jusqu'à ce que le SHIELD nous appelé pour nous occuper de Fatalis, Donc, Alicia va criser parce qu'elle c'est inquiété et parce que son amie ne lui à pas assez fait confiance pour lui dire ce qui n'allait pas...

Et elle n'avait pas tors, parce que quand une jeune fille d'un blond terne, l'air d'avoir perdu beaucoup de poids et d'avoir beaucoup pleuré entra dans la pièce, Alicia lui donna une claque avant de la prendre dans ces bras, ce que le dieu trouva très émouvant... La jeune fille s'inquiétait beaucoup pour les gens qui l'entourait... Raison de plus pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien ressentir pour lui à part du dégoût, ce qu'elle avait montré quand il avait tenté de se lier d'amitié avec ces amies à elle, on avait l'impression qu'elle allait pleuré... à moins que ce soit de la jalousie à son égard... Non, impossible, comme une fille comme elle aurait pu aimer un homme comme lui ?

Quand il revint à la réalité, la discutions entre les filles avait changé de registre et personne exépté eu sept était dans la pièce...

- T'as encore perdu du poids... demanda Alicia visiblement en colère.

- Oui mais c'est pas grave... répondit la jeune fille.

Angéline se leva d'un bon.

- Comment ça c'est pas grave meuf, s'exclama t-elle, Tu fait déjà une taille zéro, Si tu continu comme ça meskin, Si tu continue, Tu vas ressembler à un squelette...

- Elle a raison ! s'exclama Alicia, Je l'aurais pas formulée comme ça, Mais elle a raison !

- Ho, Al', Ce soir on mange ensemble et on la surveille d'acc ? répondit la jeune fille.

- Yep, Mira t'es partante ? demanda t-elle à la jeune Stark.

- No problèmo ma chérie ! répondit-elle sarcastiquement, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Amy ?

- Tu sais que j'adore relever des défis... répondit-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil malicieux.

- Donc ce soire on va te faire manger ! repris Angéline, Même si il faut te le faire avaler par le trou de balle !

Mira la regarda un instant.

- Mais, Ca doit faire mal si c'est un gros truc comme du poulet ...

Il eut un gros blanc, puis tout le monde explosa de rire.

- Mira, T'as toujours l'esprit mal placé ! dit Alicia en se tenant les côtes.

Loki trouva le rire D'Alicia fantastique, claire, franc, son rire lui ressemblait beaucoup, et le sourire qu'elle arborait la rendait... Scintillante...

Plus tard, il allèrent tous manger à la cantine et Loki eu la constatation de voir que pas mal de chaise était retourné sur les tables...

- C'est parce que le soir il y a beaucoup moins de monde, Alors les femmes de ménage en profite pour nettoyer le plus gros. expliqua Amy.

- Si on peu appeler ça nettoyer, Meuf, Je te ferais dire qu'elles sont sensé nettoyer les internats tout les jours mais c'est limite si on demande pas à Stef' un balais pour le faire nous même tellement c'est sale... dit Angéline.

- Pas faux, Tu te souviens quand vous aviez du resté deux mois il y a quoi... Trois ans à peu près, On avait du tout ranger, Soit disant pour evité qu'on garde les mêmes draps tout le temps... Mais en faite c'était pour qu'on fasse le ménages pour elles... répliqua Selena.

- Déjà qu'elles le font pas... dirent les deux filles en coeur.

Loki les regarda dubitatif pendant une seconde, puis se dit qu'il devait s'agir la problème midgardien et n'en fit pas cas.

- Ha au fait, dit Maëlie, Tu sais que James va aussi être à l'internat pendant un moment ?

- QUOI !? s'écria Mira.

Alicia quand à elle avait faillit s'étouffer avec un morceau d'entrecôte et Amy avait recraché l'eau qu'elle venait de boir.

- Qui est James ? demanda le dieu intrigué par le réaction des trois filles.

- James ? C'est l'un des types les plus cannon que ce lycée n'ait jamais vu... T'es compris dans le lot bien sur...répondit Selena.

- Et c'est aussi l'ex petit copain d'Alicia ! ajouta Maëlie, D'ailleurs je comprendrais jamais pourquoi vous avez rompu, Vous étiez le couple idéale...

- Longue histoire... répondit l'intéressé.

- Si je me souviens bien, dit Angéline, C'est toi qui l'a largué, Je suis sur qu'il a encore des sentiments pour toi... Vous pourriez remettre ça...

A ses mots, une fureur incroyable pris Loki, même si il savait qu'Alicia n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse avoir son attention... C'était sans compter sur l'apparition du dit "ex" dans la pièce...

L'homme était grand, musclé, mate, brun avec des yeux vert, d'un point de vue féminin, on pouvait dire qu'il était très beau... Il se précipita presque sur Alicia quand il la vit.

- Salut Aly, dit il en lui faisant le bise, Sa faisait un bail !

- James... Contente de te voir ! répondit celle-ci, Alors comment ça ce passe pour toi ? T'as une nouvelle copine ?

- Non, Tu sais bien qu'il y a toujours eu que toi !

A son grand plaisir, le dieu vit que la jeune femme n'était pas contente du tout de la présence de cet homme...

- Oui, Tu vois ! dit Angéline, Quand je te disais qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour toi !

Loki vit Mira retourner sa fourchette comme si elle voulait la planter dans la main d'Angéline.

- Tu veut manger avec nous ? demanda Maëlie.

- Pourquoi pas ? dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'Alicia, Au fait, Et toi t'as un nouveau copain ?

- Nan ! dit Selena, Elle est célibataire, Comme quoi vous étiez fait pour vous revoir !

- C'est ça... répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire crispé.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, Alicia et James c'étaient retrouvés seules, à cause de leur trois entremetteuse bien sur... Alicia avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour vite ce séparé du jeune homme, donc elle prétexta devoir allée parler à Mira et s'enfuit en direction de la bibliothèque...

Elle pensait que son amie serait là parce que c'était le seule endroit ou les pions ne surveillait jamais... Ou une fois M. Studin allait vérifier que personne ne faisait le bordel, mais il suffisait de s'asseoir sur une chaise avec un bouquin ou se planqué derrière un étalage pour être tranquille... A son grand étonnement, elle ne trouva pas Mira, Mais Loki qui lisait un livre... "Les fleurs du mal"... Ils avaient eux à l'étudier en philo et son esprit rebelle lui interdisait donc de le lire en dehors des cours.

Elle pris un livre et s'assit à la table en face de celle de Loki.

- Vous ne retournez pas à votre rendez vous ? demanda le dieu.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre pourquoi il la vouvoyait de nouveau, puis elle compris qu'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

- Non... dit-elle ne sachant quoi ajouter.

- Vous ne l'aimé pas beaucoup... dit le dieu.

- Si, Il est gentil, Mais...

- Vous ne ressentez rien pour lui c'est ça ?

-... Oui... répondit la jeune fille en se plongeant dans son livre.

- Alors pourquoi ? demanda t-il, Pourquoi le laisse tu croire qu'il a une chance ?

- Je ne veux pas le laisser croire qu'il a une chance, Mais, Mes amies ne l'entende pas de cette oreille, Parce qu'on est sortie ensemble il y a presque six mois...

Alicia se recroquevilla sur son livre avant de ce sentir très bête, elle qui était d'habitude si sur d'elle se laissait faire par trois adolescentes lambda... Bon, c'étaient ses amies, mais elle aurait put les mette à terre d'une seule pichenette...

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé entre vous deux ? demanda le dieu.

- Vous vous souvenez quand il a dit qu'il n'y avait que moi ? Et bien il à menti, Deux jours après qu'on se soient mis ensemble, Il m'a trompé avec Alex, Une du lycée qui était ma principale rivale à l'athlétisme... Je l'ai laissé juste après l'avoir découvert... Je n'en avais jamais parlée à personne parce que je savais que si Mira ou Amy l'apprenait, Elles n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer... Au sens propre...

- C'est pour ça que vous ne dites rien et que vous le laissé faire...

- Oui... Et du coup, Il en profite un peu... Ici tout le monde pense que je suis fragile, Ce qui, Dans un sens n'est pas faux...

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Alicia, Loki du se retenir pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et essuyer cette goute d'eau.

Il allait se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras quand les portes de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit, une jeune femme brune entra dans la pièce, elle avait l'air de connaître Alicia, et quand celle-ci la remarqua son regard redevins pétillant comme il le connaissait.

* * *

- Skye ! s'écria t-elle.

- Ca faisait un baille l'ange...


	8. 8) Un lourd passé

_Voilà enfin ce huitième chapitre... Je comptais bossé pendant mes pèmes cette semaine pour vous le rendre vendredi, mais même si j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose de sympa... Je suis partie dans totalement autre chose à la fin... Comme quoi y'a rien à faire, c'est quand je rend les choses en retard que je rend les trucs les plus croustillant ! (concept à expliquer à mes profs dès mardi après-midi (brevet blanc)) Ce chapitre pause les bases de l'intrigue et... de la romance ! mais bon finissez de lire pour le savoir..._

_"ici la voix (j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça... truc con pour quelqu'un qui a du regardé trois épisode de secret story dans toute sa vie...) des trois filles du Lost Paradis qui préféré vous ? Pour Mira, le génie à l'humour douteux mais toujours prête à aider ses amis envoyer "Mira", Pour Amy, la jeune fille discrète qui n'a pas montré l'étendu de ses capacités envoyer "Amy", Pour Alicia, l'espionne torturée à la gâchette facile et au grand coeur envoyer "Alicia" la gagnante de se sondage sera mise à l'honneur dans le prochain chapitre... (Bien sur si je n'ai aucune réponse je ne pourrais par écrire se chapitre... )  
_

_Pour le second chapitre, il s'agit de James... Je ne vais pas vous spoiler sur ce que je compte faire de lui mais vous avez du vous rendre compte qu'il sera mon "fouteur de merde" à titré... Donc la question est simple... Vous voulez qu'il se fasse casser la gueule par qui ? Les Lost Paradis aidé des Avengers ? Ou bien Loki en mode extrêmement en pétard et extrêmement balaise ( dans tout les cas il va prendre chère...)_

* * *

**8°)Un lourd passé...**

- Skye ! s'écria t-elle.

- Ca faisait un baille l'ange...

Une femme, brune, les yeux marrons, vêtu d'un haut violet, un veston noir et un jean noir ce tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, Alicia avait l'air de connaître cette femme ce qui attira l'attention du dieu car elle n'avait rien d'un agent du SHIELD.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Enfin... Je savais que vous deviez venir... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'internat ? repris la jeune femme au yeux bleus.

- Notre très chère principal à décidé d'offrir deux mois de vacance à Steph Blake pour le travail qu'elle à fournit... Devine où...

- Nan... Je sais qu'il a parfois un humour de merde mais pas à ce point...? Tahiti ? C'est pas possible... Dit moi que c'est pas possible !

- Je ne me prononcerais pas sur ce sujet... répondit malicieusement la hackeuse.

- Nan ! dit Alicia qui avait plus l'air étonnée par la décision de son "amie" que d'apprendre où était passée la fameuse surveillante, Et s'il te plait, Dit moi que Smith est remplacé par...

- Ward ? demanda la dénommée Skye, Il voulait vous faire la surprise mais comme d'hab' la reine de l'investigation à tout devinée...

- Nan, Je suis pas la reine de l'investigation, Je comprend la logique du cerveau humain, C'est différent...

-Excusées moi... dit le dieu à la fois agacé qu'on l'ait oublié et amusé de voir Alicia dans tout ces états.

- J'ai faillis oublier... Skye, Voici Loki, Dieu de la malice prince héritié d'Asgard...

- Fléau des Avangers, Mégalomane... Je crois que j'ai entendu parler de lui... répondit la femme avec un sourire amusée.

- Je suppose que je suis considéré comme une menace... demanda le dieu énervé qu'on le considère toujours ainsi.

- Mais non... répondit la femme, En tout cas, Vous avez au moins le mérite d'avoir mit May hors d'elle ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire et tous ceux qui énerve Grant sont au minimum cool...

Alicia réprima un éclat de rire...

- Loki, Je vous présente Skye, Elle était une hackeuse qui travaillait contre les agences gouvernemental jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à pirater le réseau du SHIELD ce qui à mis Fury dans une colère noir et je croie que Mira n'en aura jamais fini de rire et elle à été arrêtée par Coulson...

- D'ailleurs il faudra m'expliqué comment ça ce fait qu'il soit encore en vie celui-là... constata le dieu.

- Je vous expliquerais... dit la jeune fille avec précipitation, Donc, J'en étais à où moi ?

- La partie ou Coulson me propose de bosser comme consultante au SHIELD... répondit la dénommée Skye.

- Oui donc, Elle est engagée comme consultante et après deux ou trois conneries qui lui on valut un jolie bracelet anti-travaux informatique, Elle est définitivement engagée au SHIELD... Je l'ai rencontrée dans les couloirs de l'héliporteur, Elle se disputait avec Mélinda, Pendant une seconde j'ai crue qu'elle allait la frapper donc je me suis interposée, On a discuté, Elle m'a raconté son histoire et on est immédiatement devenues amies...

D'un coup, ils entendirent un bruit fracassant provenant du font de la bibliothèque... Intrigués ils se levèrent tous d'un bon pour allez voir dans le font de la bibliothèque.

Sur le sol, était posé une robe en haillon brune et une barre de fer. Mais ce qui étonna le dieu, ce n'était pas que ses objets traînes là sans raison, mais plutôt la réaction d'Alicia : elle tremblait comme une feuille et semblait au bord des larmes...

* * *

Mira n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ça faisait presque un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu son très chère Grant, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, c'était juste son souffre douleur préféré derrière Amy et son père. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle lui avait sauté dans les bras avant de versé un paquet de tic-tac dans son T-shirt -c'était Marion, une amie au trois fille et l'une des internes les plus populaires du lycée qui lui avait passé quelques minutes au par avant parce qu'elle n'aimait pas le gout- Bien évidemment et pour son grand plaisir son agent préféré avait presque sauté au plafond en sentant les gélules froide contre sa peau et Mira avait faillit s'étouffé à force de rire... Y'a pas à dire le seul truc plus marrant que de s'en prendre à l"agent Ward" c'est de s'en prendre à Fury... C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle était contente que Loki soit la, même si il s'en était pris à son père, il avait tellement roulé le directeur du SHIELD qu'il avait réussi à gagner le respecte de la jeune fille... Elle ne comptait pas lui dire bien évidemment...

Elle rie intérieurement en pensant au dieu, son histoire à lui et à sa très chère Alicia avait tout de ce que détestait le jeune fille brune habituellement, niaise et stupide... Honnêtement, son amie était réputée pour tout comprendre de la psychologie humaine, et même si le bouc est un dieu comme il se plait à le répété toutes les trente secondes, il ne déroge pas à la règle du "je suis amoureux mais j'ai tellement peur de me prendre une bâche que je vais rien dire"... Et Alicia, Alicia bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à sa meilleure amie, elle qui était habituellement franche avec tout le monde... Ce qui et tant donné le fait qu'elle soit une espionne est franchement bizarre... Là, elle ne disait rien, on avait presque l'impression qu'elle tentait de nier ses sentiments... Franchement, la jeune Stark allait avoir du boulot avec ses deux la, parce qu'elle comptait bien leur faire ouvrir les yeux, de gré ou de force !

- Tu pense à quoi la blonde ? demanda l'agent/surveillant qui l'avait attrapé et la tenait maintenant par les pieds au dessus du sol.

- Je me disait que ma mise en plie n'allait pas duré longtemps si tu continue à me tenir comme ça ! répondit la jeune fille.

- Alors présente moi tes excuse pour m'avoir renversé ce paquet dans le t-shirt !

- Dans tes rêves ! répondit la jeune fille en se redressent de manière à atteindre les bras de Grant qui lui entravait les jambes.

Elle se balança en arrière et lui flanqua un coup dans l'estomac. L'agent qui grâce à son entrainement n'avait pas eu vraiment mal, lâcha tout de même une des jambes de la jeune fille pour plaqué sa main sur son ventre. La jeune fille se servit de cette nouvelle liberté pour tournoyer sur elle même et flanqué un violent coup de pied sur la tête de l'agent qui la lâcha instantanément.

- J'ai gagné ! dit-elle en retombant gracieusement sur ses jambes.

- Je maudit t'as mère pour t'avoir appris à faire ça ! répondit l'agent.

- Comme quoi être lancé en l'air à plusieurs mètre du sol en mini jupe sa sert ! dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

- Ouai... C'est ça ! ce contenta de dire l'agent.

Amy qui avait l'air d'en avoir marre de voir ses deux personnes se disputer pour un rien se racla la gorge.

- Au faite, Vous savez où sont Alicia et Loki ? demanda t-elle.

- Ho... Ils sont à la bibliothèque avec Skye... répondit l'agent.

Devant l'air étonné des deux jeune fille, l'agent expliqua ce qu'il en était.

Bien sur, Mira ne pu s'empêcher de charrier les "deux tourteaux" comme elle les avaient surnommé en secret, elle fonça donc droit vers la bibliothèque en agrippant le bras d'Amy, mais elle vit quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir à nouveau... Du moins qu'elle espérait ne jamais avoir à voir de nouveau...

Assise sur une chaise, tremblante comme une feuille, Alicia tenait dans les mains deux objets qu'elle connaissait bien ...

* * *

- Comment! s'écria la jeune Stark.

- Je...dit l'espionne les mains serré sur le bout de tissus.

Avant que la jeune fille n'eut le temps de répondre, Skye crue bon de prendre la relève et expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé.

Loki ne comprenait pas la réaction des trois filles, elles semblaient à la fois choquées et complètement anéantie...

- Comment ses objets on put ce téléporté ici, demanda Skye, Il n'y à qu'une seule entrée et c'est la grande porte de la bibliothèque... Et j'étais juste devant...

- Et surtout pourquoi ça ? Maintenant ? Ici ? s'écria de plus belle la jeune Stark.

- C'est un message... dit Alicia dans un souffle à peine audible.

- Comment ça ? demanda Amy, Je veux dire... Qui voudrait nous envoyer un message de là-bas ? Il n'y a aucun survivant à part nous...

- Je suis d'accord, C'est pour ça que je pense qu'il s'agit d'une menace pour nous... Une menace d'une personne qui nous connaît assez pour...

- Qui ? demanda la blonde que Loki commençait à trouver assez agacente à force de l'entendre hurler, Les personnes qui savent à peut près à quoi correspondre ses objets se compte sur les doigts d'une main, Et personne à notre exception se sait comment trouver la base !

Loki ce racla la gorge et posa violemment son livre sur la table un peu agacé qu'on l'oubli. Toute l'assemblé se tourna vers lui.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez parce que cela commence à être quelque peu exaspérant d'être mis de côté...

- On lui dit ? demanda Amy qui ne semblait pas vouloir du tout.

- C'est Al' qui était avec lui tout le long... C'est la plus apte à décider...

- Il vaudrait mieux lui en parler... Si c'est ce que je pense... Un allies puissant... Au moins intellectuellement pourrait être utile...

Les mots puissance et intelligence firent bombé le torse de Loki toujours content qu'on reconnaisse son génie.

- Bien... souffla Mira, C'est toi qui veut le mettre dans la confidence, C'est toi qui raconte...

- Bien... l'intéressée pris une grande respiration, Je suppose que tu as remarqué que nous "n'existions" pas pendant l'attaque de New York, Sinon, Tu aurais su pour moi, Puisque tu possédait l'esprit de mon chère grand frère...

Oui, Loki c'était bien rendu compte que cela n'était absolument pas logique, mais aucune explication lui semblait plausible compte tenu de la personnalité de chacun des Avengers...

- Clint savait bel et bien que j'existais... Mais, Il pensait que j'étais morte... Tout comme Tony et Bruce pensaient que leurs filles avaient rendus l'âme... dit la jeune fille qui avoir le coeur vraiment lourd...

Loki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... Comment était-ce possible ? Il regardait la jeune femme avec des yeux exorbités...

- Alors que nous étions encore des bébés, Une organisation appelé HYDRA nous a toutes trois kidnappé... En compagnie d'une centaine d'autre enfants, Tous ayant un lien relativement proche d'un héro ou d'un agent du SHIELD... Natasha n'ayant pas d'attache à été la seule épargnée... Malheureusement pour nous... Cette organisation avait un passé nazi...

- Et un coeur qui allait avec...crue bon de rajouté Amy qui semblait sur le point de vomir de dégoût.

- Enfin, Pour faire court on va dire qu'ils se sont servis du mode de fonctionnement des camps nazi, Avec deux ou trois différence...

- Lesquelles ? demanda le dieu qui avait quelques notions sur les grandes guerres midgariennes et celle-ci était celle qui le dégouttait le plus.

- Au lieu de nous faire travailler comme ils le faisaient avec les déportés... Ce qui aurait été stupide car aucun d'entre nous n'auraient survécus une semaine... Ils faisait des "expériences scientifiques" comme ils les appelaient... Mais... Comme pour les camps nazis, Personne n'était sensé survire... Plus on réussissait leur tests, Plus dure était la suite, Jusqu'à-ce que la personne meurent soit d'épuisement soit en échouant en plein dans le test...

- Quel genre de test ? demanda le dieu qui commençait lui aussi à être franchement dégouté

- Rien de bien joyeux, répondit Mira, Est-ce qu'un enfant de cinq ans peu rester neuf minutes sous l'eau sans respirer ? Est-ce qu'il peu évité une balle ? Résister à 100 volts... Des trucs dans le genre...

Le dieu fit un rictus de profonde colère, comment pouvait-on faire subir une chose pareille à des enfants ? Même lui avait pour principe de ne jamais s'en prendre à un enfant ! C'est pour dire !

- Tout étant que, Nous avions environs cinq ans quand on se rendit compte qu'il ne restait quasiment plus personne et que nous risquions de mourir... A l'époque notre petit groupe comptait une personne de plus, Elle s'appelait Adsilla, Et, C'était la fille de la Black Panther... C'est Mira, Qui à élaboré le plan qui nous à sortie de là... dit-elle en faisant un petit sourire à son amie, En fait... A chaque fois que nous rations un de ses "test", Nous étions enfermés dans une pièce qu'on avait surnommé la salle noir... Comme son nom l'indique, C'était une salle complètement noir, Mais la, Il n'y avait pas de caméra, Et c'était le seul endroit ou nous pouvions travailler sans être vu.. Alors nous faisions exprès de rater un test sur deux...

- Pourquoi un sur deux ? demanda le dieu, Pourquoi ne pas tous les rater, Ca aurait été plus simple...

- Oui, Mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un est enfermé dans la salle noir, Il doit rester enfermé pendant minimum trois jours sans eau ni nourriture, Et même si Al', Mira Et Adsilla auraient pu s'en sortir, J'étais beaucoup plus faible à l'époque... A vrai dire? J'étais la seule qui n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant pour rater les tests... dit Amy avec un sourire triste.

Mira et Alicia entourèrent la jeune fille et posèrent toutes deux une main sur son épaule en gage de compréhension...

- Mira, Qui était déjà... Comment expliquer ça... Elle avait déjà un cerveau de Stark... La connerie en moins, Ca, Ca est développer plus tard... continua Alicia avec un sourire à son amie qui lui répondit par un petit coup sur l'épaule, Elle avait déjà fait des progrès spectaculaire du point de vue technique et pensait pouvoir faire un bouclier assez puissant pour nous permettre de nous enfuir toutes les quatre, De notre côté, Il fut convenue qu'Adsilla et moi assurerions le côté protection, Et nous avons passé presque un ans à nous entraîner dans le noir en attendant que Mira termine son bouclier... Un boulier d'énergie pur...

Loki fut étonné d'entendre qu'une enfant aussi jeune ai réussi à mettre au point le " chef d'oeuvre" du SHIELD sans même avoir une idée de comment faire...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Une fois le bouclier fini, Nous avons attendu que les soldats baisse la garde pour défoncer la porte... La barre de fer sur la table était l'arme dont c'est servis Adsilla pour tuer une dizaine de soldats avant que Mira n'ai pu activer le bouclier... Sur le chemin, On est tombé sur un médecin de l'équipe... la jeune fille marqua une pause, On a voulut l'épargner parce qu'il n'avait pas été trop violent avec nous...

Les trois filles fermèrent les yeux simultanément, et le dieu pu voir les muscles de l'ébène se contracter les uns après les autres.

- Une fois sortie du bâtiment, Nous découvrîmes pour la première fois le lieu dans lequel on avait vécus pendant six ans...Et par la même occasion une mer de glace... Nous étions en plein milieu de la Sibérie... Malheureusement, Mira c'était trompé dans ses calculs... Trois zero après la virgule... la jeune fille rie d'un rire triste, Deux erreurs dans la même journée, Le médecin que nous avions laissé en vie nous avait suivit, Et au moment ou le bouclier à gelé à cause du choque de température, Il a tiré une balle... Qui à traversé le crâne d'Adsilla... Elle est tombé raide mort... les larmes commençait à affluer le long des joues de la jeune fille, C'était la première fois qu'on mettais un pied dehors...

- Et c'était la première fois que Blue ce manifestait... dit Amy les poings serré contre ses bras... " Elle " tué e médecin en le démembrant...

- Qu'avez vous fait du corpss de la jeune fille ? demanda le dieu attrister par l'histoire des trois jeunes filles, car oui, il pouvait être triste pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui...

- On l'a enterré dans la glace, A main nue... répondit Amy.

- Ouai, Ils avaient pas l'option pelle dans leurs camps... dit Mira qui semblait essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Mais les filles... interrompit la jeune Skye, Comment vous pouvez être si sur qu'il n'y a pas d'autre survivent, Qui sait, Peut-être qu'il y avait un agent sous la douche pendant que vous vous enfuyez...

- Ben il a du la prendre très chaude sa douche... Parce que juste avant de partir on a mis le feu au camps... Histoire d'être sur que personne ne subisse se qu'on a subit... Et ce qu'on est devenues par la même occasion...

Le récit terminer, le groupe se dispersa, d'une part parce que les trois jeunes filles avaient besoin d'évacuer, et d'autre part parce qu'il fallait que le SHIELD fasse des recherches pour savoir si il y avait eu des activités en Sibérie et surtout comment des objets avaient put se téléporté comme ça...

* * *

Alicia qui était sensé être en salle de repos pour tout les autres internes -Comme Mira et Amy-, était en réalité perché sur le toit du lycée en train de réfléchir... Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de raconter son passé à Loki, non pas qu'elle pensait que le dieu s'en servirait contre elle... Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui pour tout, mais elle le pensait incapable de faire une chose pareille... Mais, elle avait peur qu'il s'apitoie sur son sort... Elle détestait les gens qui s'apitoyaient sur elle, c'était juste des hypocrites qui les laissaient tomber quand ils trouvaient quelque chose de plus intéressent... Et elle savait que Loki était capable de la considérer comme un jouet...

En parlant du loup, elle entendit ses pas retentir sur le toit de gravier...

Le dieu s'assit à côté d'elle, sous le claire de lune il était encore plus beau : la pâle lumière faisait ressortir ses magnifiques iris émeraude et ses cheveux encre, sa chemise à peine moulante laissait entrevoir sa musculature et sa peau pâle... Il était tout simplement magnifique...

Il s'assit à coté d'elle, une jambe pendant dans le vide et l'autre ramené sous son menton... Bon dieu qu'il était canon ! pensa t-elle.

- Vous ne m'avez pas raconté comment vous avez survécu toutes ses années... dit le dieu calmement.

- C'est vrai... Mais en règle générale je ne raconte rien à personne... Même les Avengers ont eux du mal à nous faire cracher le morceau... répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Que c'est-il passé après ça ? demanda le dieu, J'ai comme l'impression que ça ne c'est pas amélioré...

- Vous n'avez pas tors... Disons qu'être une enfant sans la moindre identité dans les bas quartiers de Russie peut-être quelque peu compliqué... On a même été mêlé à des règlement de compte de la mafia... C'est pour dire... Et bien sur pour survire on exécutait des contras pour la dite... "association "?... Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de scrupules à utilisé des enfants qui ne savait même pas ce qu'était le bien et le mal... Quand à la mort, Elle faisait déjà partie intégrante de notre vie et... Nous avions quelque peu l'habitude de dormir au milieu des cadavres... Le pire étant quand j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs... Vous auriez vu leurs yeux... On aurait dit qu'il avait gagné au lotos... Bien sur on c'est retrouvées sous payés avec des contras énorme sur le dos... Et une chose en emmenant une autre... On a fini par être découvert pas le SHIELD... Mais on s'en ai rendu compte avant qu'ils ne puissent envoyer un agent à nos trousse... On a fuit les agents jusqu'à nos quinze ans... Jour ou nous avons rencontré Nat', Elle avait été envoyé par l'agence pour nous abattre... Mais mon frère avait déjà une grande influence sur elle... Elle en a donc décidée autrement... Mais... C'est que l'année dernière que Fury à put mettre la main sur les document d'HYDRA comprenant nos noms... Avant cela nous ne possédions qu'un prénom, Ce qui compte tenue de l'endroit était déjà une chance en soit...

Alicia ce mit à sanglotté les bras sérré contre son corps... Et contre Loki l'enlaça doucement, releva sa tête et l'embrassa passionnément...


End file.
